Alphabet Soup
by theeflowerchild
Summary: AU. ItaSaku. I have the "privilege" of meeting Itachi before I even enter high school at the student council Presidential Elections. Maybe it's his amazing chocolate, his sweetheart of a mother, his mysterious personality or even his obnoxious good looks; whatever it is, I can't help but fall for him... Even if he is an apathetic asshole.
1. A is for Assholes

**Alphabet Soup**  
theeflowerchild

_A is for Asshole_

* * *

I have the "privilege" of meeting Uchiha Itachi before I even _enter_ the confines of Leaf Academy.

In middle school, I managed to hold the reigns as school President my final year as an eighth-grader; I put up a good battle, making my way from the lowly, Secretary-Freshman, to the Vice President, and then, President. And I damn well deserved it, _thank you very much_.

So, it was only fit that I attend the High School Student Council elections as an in-coming freshman hoping to just have a _seat_ in the student council, let alone _run_ for anything in the future. I didn't know much about the high school, other than the fact that the graduating President changed Leaf Academy beyond anybody's wildest dreams; he petitioned for healthier, delicious foods in the cafeteria, he acquired brand new marching-band uniforms, rather than the stereotypical new sports uniforms—seeing as the ones they had were _from nineteen-ninety-one_, and nobody currently attending classes there had even been _born_ then—and managed to loosen the restrictions on the uniform-policy: one could choose their shoes, wear their hair differently—rather than in just a plain ponytail or boringly down—girls could finally wear makeup, and there was even more of a selection in general, among other things, as long as you wore the infamous leaf-green color (there was no fighting such a thing). He even managed to convince the Headmistress to allow casual Fridays, twice a month, which is beyond me, but the guy must've been _pretty_ amazing, and it saddens me to know that I'll never have the allowance of meeting him.

Before school even began, though, all students who intended on being part of the Student Council were expected to attend a summer session to view the electoral process and be the first to hear the new President speak, and I immediately jumped at the chance, of course.

Hearing about the past President, I expected nothing less than the absolute _best. _So, I chose the best outfit I could muster with the choices given—jet black stockings, black heels, the infamous, forest-green skirt, and a chiffon white blouse, tucked in, without a wrinkle in site—and made my way up to the school I'd be attending in no less than a week's notice.

* * *

I snag a seat toward the middle of the auditorium—it was fairly large, with deep, green seats, a rug to match, and wooden trimmings as far as the eye could see—and make myself comfortable. Students slowly pile, I don't expect many to show up, and my expectations are proven correct when twelve o' clock strikes and a little over twenty students are in the auditorium. To my pleasure, I see one familiar face in a crowd of older students, and come up with the biggest smile I can.

"Neji!" I jump out of my seat and wave at the boy standing by himself. His long, chocolate-colored hair is pulled back into a low pony-tail, as usual, and his lavender eyes don't dare hold any emotions. I almost roll my eyes at his familiar stoic fashion, but think against it, seeing as he always tells me it isn't very _ladylike_ to roll my eyes, and then I nearly slap him silly, and it is always just a mess.

He wears the standard beige slacks, a black belt, and a forest-green polo; how… _Neji_ of him to keep the boring, same-old outfit he's been wearing since he entered the Leaf school district. "Hello Sakura. It's always nice to see a familiar face." He nods politely at me.

I nod in return, and give him the best grin I can muster, to which he smiles softly in return. "I'm glad you decided to continue on with student council; I feared that I'd be the only one here!"

"Could I ever leave the President without a Vice?" He gives me a reassuring smile; it is almost funny seeing how much Neji has changed over the years of knowing him. When I first met him, one could barely get a word out of him, and when you did, it was cruel, or snappy, even borderline _snarky_, but now, he is slowly becoming more sociable. He will smile; though small and soft, and offer advice, or reassuring comments, when need be. He can hold a conversation if it interests him and has branched out, gathering, slowly but surely, more and more friends into his covert life.

I am lucky enough to be one of them, and I truly enjoy Neji's company. "Of course not! We'll rule the school soon enough!" I give him a wink before settling back into my chair, Neji alongside me.

"Could everybody please take your seat?" A loud voice booms in the large room, echoing softly against the walls. Everybody takes their seats and quiets down immediately, much to my amazement; it seemed that everybody in Middle School tried to be _rebellious,_ while everybody here listens without a second thought. It's nice.

Neji nudges me with his elbow. "Wow, everybody listened, can you believe that?"

I nod my head in agreement. "I think I'm going to like high school."

A small, low laugh escapes his lips, "I agree."

"Alright, I will now announce the new Student Body President; will both Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san please stand up?" Neji and I look at each other when we hear the both incredibly familiar last names and see two, male bodies stand up in front of everybody.

"Did you know that Uzumaki had a brother?" Neji whispers in my ear.

I shake my head. "No, I didn't, but look, he looks _nothing_ like Naruto." And he doesn't; he is very tall, dressed very properly in the Leaf-Academy forest-green suit with a white, button-down shirt underneath. His hair is a soft red, like Naruto's mother's, and he is incredibly lean and lithe, but other than the fact that he has the same hair color as Naruto's mom, he doesn't look anything like the family. Plus, I'd never seen anybody like that walking around the Uzumaki home. "I don't think that's his brother… He's never been at Naruto's house, anyway. Maybe like, a cousin?"

Neji agrees with me. "Have you ever seen Sasuke's brother before?"

I shrug. "Once or twice around his house, but I've never spoken to him… He's rarely home."

He nods again. "He looks just like Sasuke."

That is true; he is very tall, much taller than Sasuke-kun—who is one of the tallest in our grade—but he has the same deep, ebony hair as his brother, though it falls in a low pony-tail at the nape of his neck, and the same dead, onyx eyes. He is very lean and somewhat muscular, like Sasuke-kun, probably another sports fanatic, and has deep bags under his eyes, _unlike_ Sasuke-kun (who sleeps _all the god damn time_). I have always thought Sasuke-kun was very, very handsome, though, but his brother is even more so.

I'd go as far as to say that Itachi is _pretty_, though I'm sure he wouldn't like that. _Oh well_.

I set my gaze back on the teacher, seeing as she is opening the envelope, but failing miserably. It is kind of funny, actually, and I have to stifle a giggle. Neji next to me rolls his eyes at the teacher's inability to open a freakin' envelope, and many people around me are laughing as well.

"Quiet down, maggots." Yikes. _Scary_ teacher. "Alright, the new school President is Uchiha-san. Get up here." She drops the envelope on the podium and nearly breaks the stairs as she trudges down them; I have to watch out for her.

"What's her name again?" I ask Neji.

"Anko-sensei… She runs the whole of student council, but I have no idea what she teaches. We'd better be on the lookout."

I nod my head in agreement. "She's…"

"Scary," he completes my sentence.

Itachi is now standing at the podium, in all his glory, but holds no paper in his hand to indicate a speech. I nearly raise an eyebrow, and I see Neji notice as well.

Then, his voice booms through the speakers; it is soft, smooth, and a lovely tenor. I could listen to him speak _all day_, but if he were anything like his idiot little brother, that wouldn't be happening any time soon. "I would like to thank everybody who voted for me, and acknowledge my worthy opponent, Nagato, for putting up a good fight and a good campaign." He gives a curt nod to Naruto's _whatever_—Nagato, have to remember the name and ask Naruto—and he nods politely in return. "This is going to be a swell year, everybody, and I will work very hard to assure everybody that you chose the correct candidate for your President. Thank you." He nods at the audience and then steps down from the podium.

Wait.

Is that _it?_

"God, and we thought Sasuke was monotone," I hear Neji mutter next to me.

"Yeah, _you're_ one to talk," I reply sarcastically.

He shot me a glare, "I'm better than the _Uchiha_."

Alright, that was true. I'm pretty sure I've never heard Sasuke-kun's voice escalate in pitch or tone in any normal conversation, unless he was genuinely annoyed or happy, but those were rare, and Sasuke kept his cool easily and managed to speak in perfect monotone in any situation or conversation.

Occasionally, when we'd speak in private, or with Naruto, he'd feel a little easier, but Sasuke-kun was an emotionless prick with a stick shoved royally up his ass, but that was Sasuke-kun, and we love him anyway.

Or, well, most of us do.

"Should we go introduce ourselves?" I nervously ask Neji, but he only shrugs.

"I don't see why not, we're the only Freshman on Student Council and I'm sure Uchiha-senpai is going to want to meet us at some point."

"… Do you really think so?" I mean, honestly, would he really want to meet a couple of Freshies hoping to take his place the second he graduates?

"Well, I would hope so…" Neji trails off.

Neji is unsure.

And when Neji is _unsure_, then I should _definitely_ be unsure. The last thing I want to do is embarrass myself in front of the school President. I bite my lip, "Maybe we should just get it over with."

"I agree." He looks nervous too, but I decide to ignore it for the time being, though it is never a good sign if Neji's composure looks like it is about to burst. He is almost as calm and cool as Sasuke-kun, so I have every reason to be freaking out.

Nobody seems to be approaching the President to congratulate him or anything of the sort, so Neji and I take that as our queue to go introduce ourselves to the new school President.

When we got closer, I get the privilege of getting a close look at Itachi's features. His bangs are astray, but somehow seemingly perfect, covering his forehead and framing his thin face. His eyes are huge and wet-looking, his eyebrows thin and _perfect_, and his nose is skinny and aristocratic and _beautiful_. Not to mention his thin, pink lips and his alabaster skin.

_Itachi is a fucking god_.

I'd have to make sure to tell Sasuke-kun how beautiful his brother actually was.

Neji sticks his hand out politely and is the first to speak. "It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-senpai, I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"I'm Haruno Sakura," I nod my head politely. I am praying Neji will continue speaking for me, and he does.

"We're the new Freshman, I was Vice President last year, and Sakura was President."

Itachi opens his lips slightly to let out a breath. Ugh, he smells _delightful_, like after-shave and spices. He lifts a fine eyebrow at us and speaks in his smooth voice that could hold a negative amount of emotions, if it were possible. "I should care, why?"

Neji's hand falls.

What an _asshole_.

* * *

**Always wanted to write some ItaSaku, it's my favorite "this will never happen ever but it's still freaking cute" couple. So. Yeah. REVIEW!**


	2. B is for Bake Sales

**Alphabet Soup**  
theeflowerchild

_B is for Bake Sales_

* * *

Despite Itachi's more than evident, sparkling, imperfect _flaws_, as much as I hate to admit it, he is still a pretty good President. I mean, not as absolutely fantastic as _I_ ever was (who really could be?), which means he certainly was _not_ living up to the expectations of his predecessor, but the second school began and the entire council had been acquainted (though Itachi claimed that was not necessary), we immediately went into the swing of things.

Every school day began with announcements by two seniors Itachi assigned to do the job—it was supposed to be him, and it was obvious he didn't do it because he very rarely speaks, but he claims it was because, as President, he shouldn't have to do such a petty job (poor kid is just shy!)—who had quirks of their own; Nagato, the boy who is Naruto's twelfth cousin twice removed or something of sort—he really didn't even know, but he knew they were somehow related on his mother's side—and his Mistress of sorts, Konan who was sweet and very, very skinny and _blue_.

Then again, who am I to talk with pink hair? But at least mine is natural; _I see those brunette roots, Konan, don't even try it_. I know weird hair when I see it, and yours is _too_ weird to be natural, thank you very much.

Not that she's claiming it's natural, anyway, but I digress.

Neji and I were, obviously, assigned to be the Freshman Class Representatives—we were the only freshman—and even though Itachi had nearly _begged_ (in his Uchiha sort-of way) Anko-sensei to choose somebody else, luck (and perhaps evil?) was on our side that day, and thus I was "President" of the Freshman class while Neji was my lovely Vice.

Ah, nostalgia.

So Itachi had told us, "Do whatever the hell you want, but don't, I repeat, do _not_ mess up. If you have any questions—but please, try not to, I know you're both _idiots_, but you really cannot be _that_ bad—please just ask me. I don't need any screw-ups."

We had nodded dumbly and just ignored his insults, he was _very_ scary, and agreed to his terms. How hard was it not to screw up?

We did not, thank the lord, and we decided to stick to the basics. We needed money (who doesn't?), because spirit week was coming sooner than we thought, by residing in the first week of October. We needed funds, and we needed them fast if we wanted any hope in actually winning the "best hallway decorations." The other classes had the privilege of building up funds over the years—_especially_ the Seniors—so we had the joy of starting from scratch.

So, Neji and I put our heads together and decided the only logical thing to do was to have a bake sale.

* * *

He pays us no attention when we walk in the room, but says, "Have you guys screwed up already?"

We decide to ignore him. "Itachi-senpai," I squeak, because hey, he was intimidating. He does this thing where he makes eye-contact, but really _doesn't_, and it's scary and confusing and he's doing it right now. "We have something we need to run by you."

Neji nods his head in agreement and, to my utmost pleasure, speaks on my behalf to the six-foot monster in front of me. "We need to raise funds for the pep-rally coming up in October."

Itachi does not nod his head or acknowledge the fact that Neji has said anything until he deadpans, "Okay, what does that have to do with me?"

I swallow a lump out of my throat and try my hardest to make eye-contact, but he maintains the yes-but-no eyes. "We spoke to Anko-sensei, who said it was a good idea—the idea we came up with—and she said to run it by you before we actually did anything."

He finally makes eye-contact with me, but his eyes are black and hold no emotion (_shocker_). "What is the idea?"

When did another lump form in my god-damn throat? "We want to have a bake sale. Neji and I will do most of the baking, of course, but we'd like to ask the student council to help as well, if that's alright with you."

He furrows his eyebrows for a second and I _swear_ I see his eyes flash read, but I might be crazy (or so Neji and Sasuke-kun claim), and he scares the crap out of me, so it's surely a possibility that I'm imagining things. I look to my left to see Neji staring at his feet, avoiding even looking at our President, and I can't help but be just as nervous as he is now. As I've said, when Neji is nervous, no good can come from it, but when Itachi speaks I can't help the surprised expression that surfaces on my face and I'm sure Neji cannot either.

"Sure." It is curt and almost rude, but he _agrees_ and that's what counts. "When we have our meeting tomorrow night, I'll announce it, but do not expect me to back anything."

Again, what a shocker, but Neji and I are relieved we won't have to do a ridiculous amount of baking. Of course, we'll ask our freshman friends to do their part and bake something—like Naruto('s mom), Ino, Chōji (which would be _amazing_, because his chocolate chip muffins are _orgasmic)_, and possibly even Sasuke-kun('s mom)('s brother)(JUST KIDDING!)—but it'll be nice to have a few upper-classmen chip in.

* * *

It is the student council meeting and, once again, to our surprise, Itachi actually does what he says he will do, but it is forced (because, hey, it is his god damn _duty)_ and he seems annoyed (but doesn't he always?), "The Freshman are holding a bake sale—when?"

He asks and turns to me. "Friday, before school, hours five and six, and after school, until three o'clock," I tell him and he nods.

"Hyuuga and Haruno will be doing most of the baking, but they'd appreciate it if you would chip in as well. They're passing around a sheet now, just right your name down and what you'll bake."

"It would be much appreciated!" I pipe in and some of the seniors give me a reassuring smile, but Itachi moves on just as quickly as he was on the subject.

Mine and Neji's smiles fall when we notice it being passed around and not signed, but once we receive it when it has completed rotation, there are seven names scribbled on the paper, most offering to bake cupcakes and cookies, but we'll take it. At the end, we thank everybody who offered to bake delicious treats for their underclassmen and tell them to just bring them to Anko-sensei's room on Thursday night, or early Friday morning. They all nod and the mood is comfortable, rather than thick due to Itachi's horrible attitude and we get a multitude of compliments for "taking the initiative" and being "the best freshman advisors we have seen in a while!"

Neji is not around when Itachi comes up to me and says, "Nice work."

I nearly scream (I didn't know he could speak without sounding _totally_ annoyed), but the only thing that comes out is a small, "thank you very much Itachi-senpai."

He nods his head and stalks off and _whoa_, did the walking, literal asshole just compliment _me?_

* * *

The tables are lined up against the wall, with a small space for Neji, Sasuke (anything to get out of class, right?) and I to man them from behind. It is a hit so far, to say the least; I baked fifty-or-so of my infamous brownies that sold out at _every_ bake sale in the middle school, Neji and his cousin baked around one-hundred cookies, while Sasuke-kun('s mother) made chocolate (and, wow, it's delicious; good for her) and Naruto('s mother) made these totally awesome spiral buns that taste like cinnamon and vanilla. We managed to convince Chōji, along with Shikamaru and Ino, to bake around thirty-or-so of his chocolate chip muffins.

The seven seniors and juniors who wrote their names down on the list banded together to make one-hundred cupcakes in Leaf Academy colors and they are fluffy and _wonderful_.

There were also a few random donations we received from freshman who decided to take part in it (only to receive extra-credit by one, Anko-sensei in their gym class)(because _nobody plays gym_).

It is currently our last selling space—after school, and it is nearing 3:00—and almost everything is sold out, thanks to all our lovely helpers and our huge student-body. There are a few of my brownies left, a dozen or so cupcakes and some of Sasuke's mother's chocolate, but sports should be letting out of the locker rooms soon enough, thus our surplus will go.

I can't help, but sigh at our last customer before the buses leave. Sasuke-kun turns to me and rolls his eyes. "So, now we wait?"

I nod. "Sports will be coming out soon and they're _always_ hungry…"

Sasuke-kun shoots me a glare because he is _one_ of those sports addicts, but he skipped practice today, just to help out; for a good cause, too, because many ladies wouldn't deny a cookie from the hands of Uchiha Sasuke. Many of the random deserts that didn't look too… delicious were _easily_ sold by our resident freshman-hottie.

I grab a small bag of chocolate from the pile—we'd been snacking all day, which probably isn't healthy, but who would _not_ with all these absolutely delicious baked goods around us?—and turned to Sasuke-kun. "Your mother is _amazing_."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why is my mom _amazing_, exactly?"

"Have you _tasted_ this chocolate?" I shove a piece into his mouth and he is surprised, but he chews and swallows anyway. He shoots me a glare that would make any grown man wince, but I just ignore him; if _I_ started acting scared of him, of all people, God knows how big his head would inflate (and believe me, his head is _gigantic_)(but not literally)(Sasuke-kun actually has a perfect sized head)(but I wouldn't tell him that, either).

"My mother didn't make this," he says.

Wait, I'm confused. "_You_ made this chocolate? Are you _serious?_"

"Are you kidding me? _No_." He snorts in a very un-Sasuke-kun-like-fashion.

"… Your father made these?"

He shoots me another annoyed glare. "Clearly, my father did not make these. My nii-san did… But he told me not to tell you," he smirks.

Wait… Itachi-senpai made these? You've got to be freaking kidding me. Obviously, Sasuke-kun is _toying_ with me. "Yeah, okay, Itachi-senpai made these."

He gives this incredulous look, like I have two heads or something. "Why would I _lie?"_

I grab a piece of my hair and twirl it on my finger, "Because you _love_ toying with people, Sasuke-kun."

He shrugs. "That is true, but in this case, wouldn't I be toying with Itachi?"

I freeze.

That is true.

"There is no way Itachi-senpai baked these, Sasuke—"

I am cut off by a mess of blonde and orange, enough to give anybody a migraine. He is blinding, loud, and blue-eyed, but wonderful, nonetheless. "Sakura-_chan_," he exaggerates the honorific, like it could go on _forever_.

"Quiet down, idiot," I hear Sasuke say and a handsome little smirk surfaces on his face while Naruto frowns deeply.

I do sense a fight coming on. "Boys, boys, calm down," I say, but they don't.

"Yeah, no fighting over the food, dumbasses," Neji says with a little smirk of his own; what would I do without him?

They both shoot Neji the fieriest glares they can muster, but he just ignores them, focusing on an upcoming customer. I see Sasuke-kun disappear to the cheerleading team on the other end and I know he's trying to get rid of the useless crap we have left and using his looks is the only way to do it. I could love him and hate him; love him for doing this for me, hate him for knowing he's incredibly handsome.

I focus my attention back onto Naruto. "What do you want?"

He gives me a huge grin. "Can I have another brownie, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, you've bought three already!" I yell, because that's _so_ unhealthy, especially if he's going to go play soccer in five minutes.

He pouts and gives me the wettest eyes he can muster. _"Please_, Sakura-chan!?"

I sigh. "Fine," I gather a brownie from the dwindling pile—just a few more—and hand it to him. "This one's on the house."

His lips twist into the biggest grin yet. "Wow, Sakura-chan! You're such a sweetie-pie!"

I roll my eyes, something I find myself constantly doing around the disaster waiting to happen. "Yeah, yeah, move on."

"I thought this was a fund-raiser, should you be giving out food for free?" I hear a smooth, monotone, annoyingly familiar voice say.

I look up to see the school President; he is wearing the school's track uniform: a pair of _disturbingly_ short, black shorts (something about being easier to run in, they're still unattractive) and a forest-green pinafore that the bastard manages to look _attractive_ in. It is a _little_ funny that his thighs are whiter than snow, though; I wonder if he burns, just like Sasuke-kun.

I purse my lips. "He has already bought three _and_ tipped."

He shrugs, just like his brother (or maybe his brother shrugs just like him?) and passes me some money.

"What is this for?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at his money.

He looks at me like I'm _stupid_ or something. "Obviously, I'm going to buy something."

"… You like sweets?" I ask, because it's strange; his father _hates_ sweets and Sasuke-kun despises _anything_ with sugar in it. The only person in the family who I know actually likes sweets is his mother, Mikoto, and last time I checked, the kids _do not_ take after her.

He nods his head. "I love sweets. My mother makes the best dango…"

That's true. Even Sasuke-kun will take a bite every once in a while, but I still don't think I believe him. "What would you like?" I ask, knowing full-well he _probably_ won't eat it.

"What did you make?" He asks.

What kind of question is that? "The brownies."

"I'll have a brownie, then," he sticks his palm out and waits for me to grab it for him. Despite being totally surprised—_the_ Uchiha Itachi wants a _brownie?_—I hand him the brownie with a napkin, and he tells me to keep the change.

I give him the biggest grin I can muster, even though during the exchange, he _still_ managed to be an asshole. "Itachi-senpai?" I ask and he turns around.

"What do you want now? I already bought your brownies." Leave it to Itachi-senpai to turn a small exchange into me wanting to rip his God damn head off.

I refrain. "Did you make the chocolate?"

He purses his lips and I almost want to believe Sasuke-kun for a second, but my senpai does not answer; he turns around, shoves a piece of brownie in his mouth, and stalks off toward the fields.

I roll my eyes, because that is so _Itachi, _and remind myself to kick Sasuke-kun or something for toying with me like that later.

* * *

When we are done, everything is sold—minus a few things we had eaten ourselves—and we have raised close to a thousand dollars, which is _far_ more than we had expected, between varying prices and tips that people had left.

Despite the fact that our school was almost _full_ of idiots, when it came to things like this, they were considerably generous.

Neji was carrying both tables on his own, showing off, probably, and Sasuke-kun was counting the money for a second time when I approached him. He acknowledged my presence with a nod, but continued to count the money, which I was very proud of him for because, despite his brains and whatnot, he gets distracted _very_ easily (like Naruto, though he'll never admit it) and when he is finished, he puts it away before giving me his attention. "What do you want?"

I stick my tongue out at his rudeness. "Why did you lie about Itachi-senpai making the chocolate?"

"I didn't." He grabs his blazer from off the chair and I can't help but notice how _scrumptious_ he looks with the sleeves rolled up and his buttons unbuttoned, but he is still a pain-in-the-ass and one of my closest friends and I should always remember that (right?).

I roll my eyes and grab my messenger bag off the same chair. "You can just admit you made the chocolate—"

He cuts me off (rude), "You honestly think I made _chocolate?_"

I pause for a moment.

Well, okay, the odds of Sasuke-kun making chocolate were almost zero, but the odds of _Itachi_ making chocolate… Probably lower than zero, because the stick up _his_ ass was a little farther than Sasuke-kun's, but also, he said he loved sweets.

He also said that I should expect him to bake anything, and Sasuke-kun does _love_ toying with me more than anything in the world.

I only roll my eyes again. "Well, okay, you can admit Mikoto-chan made them—"

He glares, "Stop calling my mom that."

"She told me too!" I defend myself, because his mother simply _adores_ me and we get along like two peas in a pod. He is so obviously just _jealous_.

"And before you even say it, I'm _not_ jealous," he _lies_. "It's just _weird_," it is not! "And she didn't make the chocolate. I told you, my nii-san did."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." I poke him in the shoulder and he sends another glare my way, something I'm very used to. I give him the cheekiest grin I can muster and a giggle; he turns away very quickly, but I can surely see the smirk forming on his face.

"I'll walk you home?" He asks, but it's more of a statement, because of _course_ he will be walking me home.

I nod and smile, "Sure thing, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**I actually really like this story okay and yeah. REVIEW and tell me what you think! You can even add some letters you think I should do! I also like the way I'm writing this, in the present tense; I've always wanted to write a full-blown story like that, and yeah. **


	3. C is for Cuddle

**Alphabet Soup**  
theeflowerchild

_C is for Cuddle_

* * *

I know what you're thinking.

_Sakura, do you have a crush on Sasuke-kun?_

… That's a good question, actually. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure, and I've never been _quite_ sure about my feelings. I mean, I grew up with the kid, I'm incredibly close with his family (minus his brother, who has never really interacted with me, minus the good ol' days of diapers and suckers and the what-not; nowadays, he wallows in his room, and occasionally eats dinner at the table, but I probably haven't spoken to him in _years—_not that he's even around very much for me to do so—minus our sudden interaction due to student-council). It's not like he's ugly or anything, because he is certainly _the opposite_. All of the Uchiha's are beautiful; his mother is absolutely stunning and his father his very handsome, so it would only make sense that Sasuke received these lovely genes, along with Itachi-senpai, though we're not talking about him. So, I have always found Sasuke very, _very _aesthetically-pleasing, it's almost a give-in.

His mother simply adores me, she's so informal and thinks of me as her own daughter; even his father likes me, as far as I can tell, he allows me to call him by his first name and Fugaku-san doesn't like _much_. I don't really know Itachi-senpai, and though our recent intercommunications haven't been… pleasant, I'm sure we could get along if we really _wanted_ to, so the family not liking me isn't a problem; I'm nearly a daughter there.

I guess that would only leave Sasuke-kun's personality; it is an absolute fact that he has a stick shoved _so far up_ his ass that it's nearly stuck for all of eternity and it makes you want to not even _bother_ getting to know him. It's inherited from his father, obviously, but it's not like they're solid ice. Mikoto-chan broke Fugaku-san, so I could easily break Sasuke-kun, if I haven't already. He treats me really well, like a gentleman; he walks me home almost every day, he shares his lunch with me (though he doesn't make it, the thought still counts!), he walks me to class when the option is available and we spend a lot of time together, along with Naruto, sometimes.

There have always been rapid rumors that Sasuke-kun is, well, _flamboyant_, because he has multiple girls nearly throwing themselves at him, just to be turned down! It's not like they're trolls, either, they're absolutely gorgeous girls who just want a little smooch or a date from him, but he shoots down any forwards almost instantly.

I remember once, when we were younger, Sasuke-kun _did_ have a crush on one girl, Ino-pig, to be exact, but it was short-lived and we were four. It may have only been because she was the first girl to _ever_ show any interest in him, so he felt wanted and immediately fell for her, but then, many girls followed, and he gave up on her. They're good friends now, and if Sasuke-kun wanted to get with her again, I'd support him one-hundred percent, but I cannot decided if that would hurt me or not.

If Sasuke-kun got involved with a girl, that is.

I've pondered it over and over again, whether or not I like him, and I simply cannot come up with plausible reasons why I should or should not. I mean, he has _always_ been there for me; whenever I cry, he's immediately at my side, when somebody close to me gets sick or, God forbid, dies, he's the only person I'll speak to, when boys break my heart, he's the one to attempt to break their faces.

I do exactly the same for him; we mutually benefit each other, and we make each other very happy.

Not to mention, there was that _one_ time we _did_ kiss, and it was… something. We were ten, it was the Uchiha Christmas party, everybody was _drunk_ and there was mistletoe. So, spur of the moment, he grabbed me by the shoulders and we shared our first kiss. It was sloppy, awkward, and nice, but we were young and it didn't really _mean_ anything, and we never brought it _up _again, but… I _think_ it meant something to both of us. Maybe.

Rumor has it that Sasuke-kun is head over heels in love with _me_, of all people: the girl with the ridiculous pink hair and the swollen, green eyes that swallow up her entire face. He could have any girl in the whole, entire world, but all my friends say he wants _me_, though I've never actually heard such a thing from him (then again, I've never heard him say he likes any _other_ girls, either…).

I just can't decide whether I see him as a brother… or more.

* * *

When Sasuke walks, it is near silent and almost intimidating. I can barely feel him next to me, even though I know he's always there—no matter what—but it is, still, strange. He is so dainty, so lithe, so… perfect in everything he does, while my foot-steps are _clearly_ audible. I wonder why he hangs around people like Naruto and I, so loud and obvious, while he is so stealthy and quiet. If it weren't for his looks, he'd probably go completely unnoticed.

I blew out a sigh and I saw him turn to me in my peripheral vision, brows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

I finally direct my attention on him to see him looking forward again and, despite him not being able to see, I shrug. "No, why do you ask?"

"You seem…" he clucks his tongue, something he often does when he's searching for the correct word to say or if he's _disappointed _in me, like he's my mother or something, "conflicted?"

I shrug again. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're seeing things!"

He raised a perfect, ebony eyebrow at me. Ugh, how can they be so well kept? They're better than _mine_… "I'm not the crazy one here, Sakura."

I pout. "You take that back!"

He rolls his eyes and changes the subject; he gets bored so easily, something I find _so_ funny and so _Naruto_ of him, though he has vehemently disagreed on countless occasions. "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"I'd love to! You can always come to my house too, Sasuke-kun," I tell him, because he rarely does and I always feel like I'm over-staying my welcome, even though they always tell me I'm almost definitely not.

He just shrugs at me. "Sure, but my mom is making stuffed chicken tonight, or something," I see him wince a little, "Something she learned in that American-cooking class… It'll probably be disgusting, but the more the merrier, correct?"

I feel like he's asking me if what he _said_ is correct, like, as if he's asking, _"Is that a socially acceptable thing_?" because Sasuke is anything _but_ a socially knowledgeable, but I leave it be and, instead, nod my head. "Well then, I would _love_ to…. Will Itachi-senpai be there?" I add, nervously, though I hope he doesn't catch it.

I know he does, because he can read me like an open-book and he raises that familiar eyebrow. "Why does it matter?" I twitch a little, but don't respond, hoping he'll eventually cave. He does. "I suppose so. Mother has been begging him to actually come home one night and eat with us…"

I nod my head again and quickly change the subject; I had just blurted it out, not realizing how the question might come off. "So, stuffed chicken, huh?"

He laughs—which is incredibly rare, and when he _does_ laugh, which is only really with Naruto or me, it is very light, airy and easy to miss, like a puff of smoke on a warm day—and cuffed me on the shoulder. "You didn't think I'd go through this terror alone, would you?"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I'm _so_ glad you could come!" Mikoto-chan grins at me, giving me the biggest hug she can muster. I can only imagine how much contact her boys allow (even though, secretly, Sasuke-kun is _so_ a mama's boy), so I don't mind it when she hugs me or kisses my cheek. "I'm cooking American tonight, you know! You will _love_ it: stuffed Turkey! Like the _settlers!"_

"Mother, we don't live in colonial times, and this is _not_ Plymouth Rock," I hear a voice chime in from the hallway; a familiar, annoying one.

I glance over and see Itachi, an apple in his hand, already bitten. He has a book in his other hand, kept open by his thumb and he is staring directly at me. I, suddenly, have a lump in my throat I am forced to swallow and Sasuke-kun notices my nervousness. _Damn him_, but he does not say anything, to my relief. The last thing I need is Sasuke-kun calling me out on the fact that I'm terrified of his older brother.

Mikoto-chan pouts dramatically at her older son, putting a palm to her hand as if she's about to faint. "Oh, Itachi-chan, you wound me!"

"Don't call me that," I hear him mutter, making his way toward the island in the kitchen, and I swear I see a faint blush on his cheeks at the childish nickname his mother gives him. He throws his book down on the island, open, and continues to read.

I am nearly _shocked_ at the fact that Itachi actually came down to interact with people he lives with. As far as I know, he has _never_ come down to eat dinner when I was here, with Naruto or alone, and he's never come down with Naruto here, either. Naruto and I had deduced that, maybe, he didn't like our Sasuke-kun's bestest friends, but that was untrue, because Sasuke-kun had told us that he rarely comes down for meals. Like a ninja of sorts (though Sasuke-kun says it's just because I'm not paying attention), he'll come down, grab the food his mother has prepared, and run up to eat, or he'll just not be home altogether.

He did say that, sometimes, he'll come down to have conversations with his parents, or pop in his room to ask for things, but Itachi-senpai was a boy who liked his privacy, and his family did not mind, as long as they were sure he was _alive_.

"Itachi-chan, where's my hug!?" I hear Mikoto-chan whine, breaking me from my thoughts. Sasuke-kun has already vacated to a seat near the island, to which I decide to follow suit. It'd be best if I didn't look like a floundering idiot around the school President.

Speaking of which, he has not acknowledged my existence in the slightest, so maybe this is not that much of a breakthrough. Nonetheless, I can tell Sasuke-kun is a little surprised as well, seeing his brother come out of his cave.

"In the backyard, why don't you go _find_ it, mother," I hear him say sarcastically, but is warm, not cold and rude like when he speaks to Neji or me. I am nearly taken aback.

Mikoto-chan continues to feign tears before checking on the turkey that is in the oven, wafting the smell over to Itachi-senpai. "Smells delicious, doesn't it, Itachi-chan?"

"Please don't call me that," he bites at her. "It smells fine, mother, but once again, I am not a pilgrim, nor Indian, and this is not Thanksgiving."

"What's Thanksgiving?" she asks, but her son does not answer, so she continues on her cooking escapade. "I also have yams and mashed potatoes cooking!" she squeals.

"What are yams?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me, but I see Sasuke-kun is confused to, so he nods at my question.

Itachi-senpai answers for her. "If my mind serves me correctly, they are a sweet-potato of sorts."

I nod. "The orange one, right?"

He gives me a strange look that I cannot quite decipher before cracking a smirk. "Yes, the orange one."

I can't tell if he's mocking me, but I drop it. Sasuke, thank the heavens, saves me. "Do you want to go up, Sakura?"

I nod almost _too_ enthusiastically, and he notices, so I calm down. "But of course, Sasuke-kun."

While walking toward the stairs, I hear his mother sing, "No funny business, don't need any more Uchiha's running around this place!"

I giggle, but to my right, I see Sasuke turn a bright red that could rival his favorite food.

* * *

I plop down onto Sasuke-kun's _oh-so-comfortable_ bed, which is navy-blue, to match the rest of the room's color-scheme, which is blue, his favorite color. I try to keep a straight face, but I notice he is nearly burning holes into my head. "Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"How come when my brother entered the room you looked like you were going to suffocate?" he asks me, completely serious.

I glare. "That is untrue."

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you already past the process, nearing death?" he asks me mockingly, sitting down next to me. He throws an arm around my shoulder, as if to be reassuring, or something, but I brush him off. He mocks a frown, so I push him off his bed. "This is mine, you know," he growls, thrusting himself back onto his mattress.

I give him the most innocent look I can concoct. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, it was an accident!"

"Ugh, don't go changing the subject," he tells me, running a hand through his—already messy!—hair in aggravation. "Did my brother do something to you?" he asks me, suddenly serious, "Because I'll get him if you want."

I throw my hands up in defense and roll my eyes. "You are too overprotective."

He shrugs. "I care about you."

I stop at his confession and a grin spreads across my face. Normally, Sasuke-kun isn't into the whole "talk about his feelings" thing, but every once in a while, he says things that make me want to tackle him into a hug… So I do. "Sasuke-kun, you are _so_ adorable!"

I can nearly _feel_ the head radiating from his face. "Get off of me, Sakura."

I do and settle myself next to him again on the bed, but his blush does not waver. "Right, right, personal space, I get it… No hugs for Sakura-chan."

He glares one of his infamous glares. "Stop changing the subject, okay? What's going on with nii-san and you?"

I shrug. "Nothing, it's just… It was weird seeing him, because he just _never_ interacts with us, you know—?"

"He didn't really interact much with us this time, anyway," he interrupts me, so I shoot him a glare and continue.

"With me working under him and stuff, he's been kind of… cruel to Neji and I, and it's _so_ tolerable, Sasuke-kun, so don't go kicking his ass or something, but it was strange seeing him act so… Like, comfortable, I guess," I finish, and I'm not sure if what I said is really why I feel so suffocated, but it felt like the best explanation I could come up with.

He nods his head, processing my answer, opens his mouth a few times and then closes it, like a fish, and then, finally, speaks, "He's not that bad a guy… Just… Socially awkward."

I snort. "Like you're one to talk."

He shoots me another glare. "Believe me, if you think _I'm_ awkward, you'll be in for a whole new level of socially awkward when you get to know Itachi."

"Who says I'll get to know him?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow out of curiosity. Who says I _want_ to get to know him?

He catches the double meaning. "You don't have to, but he isn't all that bad… I know he seems mean, but he'll warm up after a while."

I snort again, something Sasuke says is very, very unbecoming of me. I do it even more around him because he happens to feel that way. "I'm pretty sure _Itachi-senpai_ and _warm_ or any variation of the word, thereof, should not be in the same sentence."

He snickers before falling onto his back against the comfortable mattress. I remember many a sleepover in this room from my childhood and he's always had the same, comfortable mattress that we'd share, along with Naruto. Now that we're older, it's a rarity that we _do_ have a sleepover, especially due to the opposing genders, but when we do, it is still _just_ as fun and Sasuke-kun usually lets me have the bed while he takes the couch, due to his gentlemanly nature that he'll never admit he has.

I fall back beside him and, to my pleasure, he drops the Itachi subject and we lay on his head, joking and laughing and talking about High School and what our take on it has been so-far before his mother calls us down for dinner.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think!?" Mikoto-chan asks us, her eyes shining with joy, her voice high-pitched with delight. Her fingers are laced together, expecting praise from the wonderful dinner she has cooked for us.

I nod my head in delight. "This is _so_ yummy, Mikoto-chan! Right, Sasuke-kun?" I elbow my friend who seems completely dissolved in the aesthetics of his turkey breast meat.

He immediately takes a bite of the turkey and nods his head in pleasure. He swallows before speaking, "This is… surprisingly good."

Her brows furrow at the word _surprisingly_. "What the hell do you mean, 'surprisingly'!?"

He shrugs. "I mean, I didn't expect the dinner to be good."

I roll my eyes at his incredibly _wrong_, but oh-so Sasuke-kun answer, while she throws the boy a glare that was just _not_ as intimidating as all of the Uchiha men's combined and then turns to her husband, "What do you think, Fugaku-kun!?"

His eyes seemed as stern and emotionless as ever, but his lips were slightly quirked upward at the sides. "The dinner is lovely, Mikoto-chan."

She giggles at her husband being pleased and then turns to her eldest son. "Itachi-chan?"

It seems as if he has not even touched his food, but his book is—for the first time tonight—away and the fork is in his hand. "The potatoes are very good."

She frowns, but then smiles, I'm guessing pleased at the fact that Itachi at least complimented _something_. "Thank you very much, Itachi-chan!"

"Please _stop calling me that_," he grinds his teeth in feigned annoyance, but she only giggles at his antics. I nearly laugh myself; seeing this side of Itachi-senpai is… both strange and refreshing.

I feel Sasuke kick my leg from under the table, and I'm not sure if he's trying to tell me something or is just being his usual pain-in-the-ass-self. I look up and he gives me a wink and I immediately know he's up to something.

"So, Itachi-chan, how is student council?" He asks his brother, only to receive a glare.

A glare from both of us, that is.

"Yes, Itachi, how is your Presidency?" his father chimes in, and I see Sasuke-kun frown, the conversation suddenly turning serious, rather than playful or _harmful_.

Itachi-senpai shrugs. "It is going well, father we are getting a lot done, aren't we, Sakura?"

Suddenly, all the attention is on me and _I totally see what Itachi-senpai just did_. He nods at me reassuringly(?) and then continues to dig back into his food. I hear Sasuke-kun snickering beside be and decide my best bet is to kick him as hard as I can.

He chokes on his food, his parents' attention back on him and his, hopeful, impending death, and I _swear_ I see Itachi-senpai quirk a smile at my genius.

* * *

"Sakura, do you mind if I walk you home after that shinobi programming that's on tonight?" Sasuke-kun asks me, but I can tell he is nearly begging since a small pout has surfaced on his lips that only I would notice.

I roll my eyes, but nod positively. "I wanted to watch that, too, it'll be some fun bonding time!" I wink at him, but know that there will be no _bonding_, more like Sasuke leaning incredibly far in toward the television, wrapped in his thoughts and me texting Neji about what an idiot he is.

He gives me a small smile.

"I'd like to watch that, too, do either of you mind if I join you?" Itachi-senpai asks from his seat at the table, not bothering to look up at us from his book. I still feel like he's doing that thing where he's looking at you, but not quite.

I feel a chill run through my bones.

Sasuke-kun shrugs. "Why not?"

We wander off into the family room, Sasuke-kun and I plopping ourselves down onto the three-seat couch. He, immediately, assumes his position as if he's going to dive into the television set, and I lean back, making myself comfortable.

Despite the multiple chairs and one other couch in the area, Itachi-senpai decides it would be in his best interest to sit down right next to me on the couch after entering the room _soundlessly_ with his damned Uchiha-ballerina feet.

Thus, I am stuck watching the programming as the cold-cuts of an Uchiha-brother _sandwich_.

I cannot help but tense up marginally when Itachi-senpai shifts, whether it be closer or farther, unused to the close contact with the school President. It's strange, because Itachi-senpai _never_ brings it upon himself to sit within three-feet of anybody, usually choosing the chair farthest from civilization, or standing during meetings so he doesn't have to be near anybody and yet, here he is, a couple of inches away from me.

How long was this programming again? _An hour?_

I poke Sasuke-kun, hoping he will turn and see the situation, but he is too consumed in the barely interesting programming, so he swats my hand away instantly.

I sigh, deciding I might as well make myself comfortable for the next hour or so, because if I moved now, I'm sure I'd receive odd looks from both parties, so I may as well _live it_, sitting between two of the most beautiful boys in the High School.

* * *

It is nearing the end of the programming when _it_ happens.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" I whimper quietly, poking my friend to the best of my ability, but he only swats me away.

I am as rigid as my body can possibly get in the current situation I am in. I have never been this uncomfortable _in my life_.

Nearly ten or fifteen minutes ago, Itachi-senpai had fallen asleep next to me, leaning his head on the arm-rest comfortably and, thus, inching farther away from me. I decided I would get even _more_ comfortable in my seat and allowed my guard down.

Which was a horrible, horrible mistake.

Only a few seconds after settling into the comfortable cushions of the down-feather couch, Itachi had shifted his weight _toward me_.

Thus _landing his head against my shoulder in his sleep_.

So, my current situation involved one Uchiha so consumed in some ridiculous shinobi program that he could not give me the time of day while the other is dead on my shoulder, breathing softly against my neck.

So, so softly.

_Ugh_.

He smells like after-shave and spice, which is absolutely _lovely_ and quite different from Sasuke-kun's basic deodorant. Seeing as Sasuke-kun does not shave yet, he also does not smell like the lovely manliness of Itachi-senpai's shave cream or _whatever_ and every once in a while he would snuggle a little closer into the crook of my neck and his long hair would tickle my throat and—

No. Sakura. _Stay focused on the mission at hand:_ **get Itachi-senpai the hell off of you!**

I poke Sasuke-kun again. "Sasuke-kun, please, turn around—"

"Shh, Sakura, you're interrupting the program—"

"But, but Sasuke-kun! I have a problem—"

"What problem could honestly be _so _important that… you…" he immediately trails off in his sentence when he turns around, observing my current situation.

What he does next takes me _completely_ off-guard.

He laughs, but not just like, "oh, ha ha, that's _so_ funny Sakura, how deliciously awkward, now let's get you out of there!" Nor is it a nervous laugh at how Itachi-senpai may react when he wakes up.

Oh _no_, it is a laugh I have _never_ heard before.

It is loud, sloppy, rasp and ridiculous and next thing I know, Sasuke-kun is _howling_ with laughter.

Thus waking up Itachi-senpai.

He jolts from his sleep before giving his brother an incredulous look, completely ignoring me and possibly not even _realizing_ what he had been doing. "What the hell, Sasuke?" He begins to rub the sleep out of his before his hands drop in his lap.

Which is when I know he realizes what he had been doing to me.

His blush nearly matches mine. "Oh, oh my god, _Sakura_, holy crap—I am so sorry, oh my god, that—what didn't you wake me!? No, no, this was my fault, oh god, I'm _so sorry_—" It is the first time I have ever seen Itachi-senpai flustered, rather than his usual calm and collected self, and when I look back, I know I'll be upset having not taken such a sight in.

"No, Itachi-senpai," I say softly and stand up. "Don't be sorry, I have to go—"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, don't _be_ like that," Sasuke-kun says, finally calming down from his laughter as he begins wiping the tears from his eyes at his outburst.

That is when I realize he pulled a _Sakura-chan_. "Sasuke, don't even _try _'Sakura-chan'-ing me!" I yell and slap the back of his head.

He winces. "For a girl, you really know how to throw a punch."

I frown. "You're so _sexist_—wait, where did Itachi-senpai go?" I ask, noticing the boy had disappeared right under our noses.

Sasuke-kun shrugs. "Probably melted into the couch… Come on, let me walk you home."

* * *

The entire walk home, Sasuke-kun breaks into laughs every once in a while, to which he receives glares, to which _I_ receive multiple apologies and _"Please don't hit me!"_-s.

The whole time, I can't get the smell of aftershave and spice out of my head, nor can I bring down the blush that has permanently settled onto my cheeks.

* * *

**Okay! I really enjoyed this chapter, haha. I settled on cuddle, because I couldn't think of anything else for "C" (I almost did complexion, like acne and whatever, but I felt like that was really stupid) and this idea came to mind. Also, to clarify something, because I got a few reviews asking, "If Sakura is close to the Uchiha's, why doesn't she know Itachi well?" but I stated in the first chapter that he's never really around and I clarified it more-so in this chapter, so I hope that clears things up! **

**ALSO, important: I want you guys to tell me what I should do for D! And the letters to come, I guess I didn't say it clearly enough in the last chapter, lol. So please, do! I'll chose one from the list that I like the most and can come up with the best idea for and then leave your user-name in the author's note!**

**Review, constructive criticism and all that! I also want to say that updates may begin to be scarce, even though I planned on doing this fic quickly, because school has—sadly—started and I'm going to be a senior, so I have a lot of work ahead of me… THIS IS NOT A HIATUS, THOUGH! I'll try my hardest to, though! Just remember to review and leave me letter ideas and such! Long author's note, wow… So not me.**


	4. D is for Dance

**Alphabet Soup  
**theeflowerchild

_D is for dance_

* * *

Now, I know what you may be thinking. Sakura, what _can't_ you do? You're perfect! I mean, you're incredibly attractive, you're smart, you're going to be the school President once that bastard Uchiha goes to college—in like, Guam, hopefully—and you have absolutely everything going for you!

Not to mention the lovely little bunch of friends you've accumulated over the years, showing how deliciously lucky you are.

Well, there is actually one thing I _can't_ do and may never be able to… and that is dance.

It's pretty sad, actually. I, literally, have _two left feet_—uh, well, not _literally_, but you get what I mean. I'm awful; I can't tell left from right, when I try to move my hips it's incredibly robotic and borderline disturbing, I have absolutely no rhythm, my body cannot "go with the flow," I'm not like liquid or even _sensual_, for crying out loud!

(I'm not saying that I'm not sexy though; have you seen me? Obvious sex-appeal.) (Kidding!)

Funny story: when I was little, I was the cutest little thing ever! When I say little, I mean little; I've been a hobbit since the tender age of three. My mother thought it would be an incredibly smart idea to put her adorable, tiny daughter into a ballet class; all little girls look good in tutus, right? Of course! My mother invested in a few dance classes for me and, at the recital, I performed for an audience of near one-hundred and, well…

My mother took me out of the classes a week later because she claimed—and this was probably absolutely true—that I _looked like a horse galloping across the stage_.

Yes, there is _one_ thing out there I have not been able to master and that is the art of dance.

There is also one thing that Konoha School District is very good at, and that is throwing some pretty awesome dances, and they are incredibly frequent, sometimes twice a month.

You can see my predicament here.

Especially as an avid student-council member, I absolutely _have_ to attend every single dance. I guess, necessarily, I don't really have to dance; make myself look pretty, mingle, flirt and _eat_, which is always a crowd favorite, but all my friends just love the whole dancing aspect (except Sasuke-kun, but does he like anything?) and thus I'm forced onto the dance-floor and made to look like a fool.

So, it's not that I was _surprised_ when Itachi-senpai came in the morning following our little… episode at the Uchiha household and announced that we'd all have to pitch in for the "back to school" dance that would happen this Friday.

No, I was absolutely not surprised, more like _defeated_.

* * *

Itachi-senpai has not looked me in the eye since the situation at his house last week and it's almost unnerving. He's not even doing that thing where he _kind_ of looks at you, but doesn't really and that is _also_ unnerving, but he's not even doing that. Itachi-senpai _always_ does that.

He has not looked in my direction _once_, so I was shocked, to say the least, when he came to speak to Neji and I.

He does not acknowledge me in the slightest and immediately turns to Neji. "I need you guys to book the DJ, okay?"

Neji nods and I nearly fume; if you need me to do something, _look at me!_ I speak, "Anybody specific, Itachi-senpai?"

He keeps speaking to Neji. "No, just… Nothing too expensive, but don't choose somebody who's going to play crap."

"Define crap?" I ask and he sighs, finally turning to me. Victory!

"I think you know what I mean by crap, Sakura. Take care of it." He gracefully waltzes away, like a ballerina—why can't I do that!?—and Neji gives me a pointed look.

He raises a perfect, chocolate eyebrow and I nearly feel jealous because _his eyebrows are far better than mine_. "What the hell was that about?"

I turn away, feeling heat rise to my cheeks while thinking about the situation the other night. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Neji."

"Itachi wouldn't even _glance_ your way," he explains.

I nearly sneer in response. "He's just stupid, you know that."

He sighs, followed by a shrug. "Fine, I won't question it, you're both weirdoes anyway."

"Hey, he's weirder than me!" I pout.

He laughs his airy-little laugh that makes you almost want to lean in and listen harder and cuffs me on the shoulder reassuringly. "Of course, Sakura. Now, shall we get on that DJ?"

I frown. "Neji, tell me I'm not weirder than Itachi-senpai!"

He gives me a wink—weird—and begins to walk away, expecting me to trail after him. I do. "Whatever helps you sleep at night.

* * *

"Your brother won't look at me," I tell Sasuke-kun, lying down on his comfortable bed. He's sitting at his desk, papers askew around him, laptop open in front of him, fingers typing away frantically and brain consumed into—probably—a video game.

He doesn't even bother looking at me. "I wonder why," he says, dryly. Smug bastard.

"Why are all you Uchiha's so god damn annoying?" I mumble, burying my face into his comfy sheets. They smell like him; like some pharmacy-brand "Old Spice" that only he can pull off and lavender, thanks to his lovely mother.

"That's my line, Sakura." He finally turns away from the computer and I can feel his stare burning into my back. "Look at me," he commands.

I do, for a second while sticking my tongue out and then proceed to bury my face again. "What do you want?"

"Look at me, Sak, I have a question for you," his voice has suddenly turned very soft so I decide to just please the boy and give him some eye-contact.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Well… There's that dance coming up…" He tells me and I nod; I am, after-all, planning it along with the rest of the council. "Are you going with anybody?"

I shrug. "No, not in particular. Why, want to go together?"

He nearly lights up and I see his lips quirk upward a little bit, indicating a Sasuke-esque smile. I roll my eyes at his excitement; we almost always go to these together, we're best friends, what makes this any different? "Yes, I do."

I give him a small smile in return. "Remember to wear blue!" I tease, because usually dates match and it's oh-so-dorky.

He laughs and his hand surfaces to the back of his head in a nervous-habit. What could he be nervous about? "I'll remember to! You'll meet me here and we'll walk together?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine. I was just kidding about the blue, though…" I laugh and… his face falls?

He shrugs anyway. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter… I like blue, anyway."

"Suit yourself, but people are going to think we're dating or something," I explain to him.

He turns around and faces the wall. "Who would want people to think that?"

* * *

It's Thursday when I finally decide to approach Itachi-senpai about the DJ we found; for only six-hundred-dollars for the entire night, he'll play music _we_ choose from his list and even do some karaoke! Which we never have had before… It should be a hit, if I do say so myself. (I know, I'm great.)

He does not even bother looking at me when I approach him. "What do you want, Sakura?"

I sigh, because he's starting to be a little ridiculous—and last time I checked, Itachi-senpai doesn't _do_ ridiculous. I figure I should just get it over with and tell him he's acting like an asshole (though, not in those _exact_ words…). "What happened last week wasn't that big of a deal, Itachi-senpai."

He still does not look. "I never said it was."

"So then, why won't you _look _at me? I mean, you're not even doing that freaky thing where you like, kind-of make eye-contact, but don't, but _kind-of_ do! That'd be better than going completely unacknowledged!"

He _does_ look at me now and he looks… amused? He has smirk playing on his lips and his eyes are a little lighter than usual. "I do _what?_"

I get a little flustered. "That's, uh, beside the point; can't we just call a truce?"

He sighs deeply, a few pieces of fringe flying out of his line of vision. I swear that boy has better hair than I do… It seems most of my male friends do; I should work on that. Finally, he is making _actual_ eye-contact with me and his lips have quirked into an awful, signature smirk all the Uchiha men have. "Sasuke is right, you _are_ annoying."

I frown. "Sasuke-kun is _never_ right," I bite back.

"That's true." He clucks his tongue and then shoves his hand out toward me, indicating that I should shake it. I graciously take it and he mumbles, "truce" before continuing with what he was doing.

"Itachi-senpai, I actually do have a reason why I came over here," I gain his attention again, but now he is glaring.

"Did you do something wrong?"

"_No,"_ I hiss, "Neji and I booked the DJ."

He raises a thin eyebrow at me before removing the papers from my hand that I have thrust at him. He reads over them and then nods approvingly, "Seems fair enough… You've come up with the list, I hope?"

I nod.

"And the karaoke… Are you sure kids will want to do that?" he asks.

I shrug. "If they don't, we don't. We don't _have_ to do karaoke, senpai," I tell him and he nods affirmatively.

His eyes wander once more over the paper before handing them back to me, "Nice job and keep up the good work."

I know I shouldn't blush, but I can't help it; Itachi-senpai _never_ hands out compliments unless he is like, _really_ impressed, which is rare. He's good at everything, so why be impressed by mediocrity, I guess? Or, at least, that's what Sasuke-kun says. I give the older boy a quick, sliver of a smile and stalk off back toward the desk.

Before I'm out of ear-shot, he calls, "You're going to the dance, right?"

"Yeah, with your brother," I yell back and he falls back into his paper-work.

I _swear_ I heard him sigh.

* * *

I throw my books haphazardly into my already messy locker, letting a deep sight escape my lips to remove the rebel bangs that keep falling into my eyes. I grab my floral backpack—something Mikoto-chan got me a year ago, she's so _stylish_, why is that her boys only wear black?—and stuff a few notebooks into it. When I shut my locker-door, I see Sasuke-kun leaning on the wall next to it, like he always does.

"Hello, pinky," he gives me a mocking-grin (or what would be considered a grin in Sasuke-kun-land) and follows in step as I begin to walk toward the door.

"Don't call me that, _loser_," I stick my tongue out at him and he just rolls his eyes.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asks me, his stupid grin turning into a tiny smile.

I shrug. "Yeah, but it's no big deal," I tell him.

"Listen, Sakura—"

Sasuke-kun is cut off when he is _slammed into_ by Naruto from the back. Sasuke-kun immediately falls flat on his face to the floor while Naruto screams, _"Bartard, Bastard, Bastard, Bastard!"_

I grind my teeth and kick Naruto in the back, to which I receive a groan. "What the _hell_ are you idiots doing?"

Naruto grins up from me on the floor. "Sakura-chan, I have to talk to the bastard—"

"I was in the middle of something, you god damn _idiot!"_ Sasuke-kun yells, throwing the blonde off of him and gaining his footing. He looks really, really annoyed and Naruto's mouth forms an "o."

"Sorry, bastard, I didn't mean to—"

"Just shut the fuck up," Sasuke-kun grits his teeth and I can almost _hear_ them grinding. He's flushed, beet-red and his eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance… What the _hell_ did I miss? "Just, ugh, _never mind_."

"Wait, what were you going to say, Sasuke-kun?" I ask him, because Naruto had cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

Sasuke-kun just lets out a huff and starts stalking toward the door. "Am I walking you home or not?"

I roll my eyes; Sasuke-kun almost always gets like this whenever Naruto decides to act like an idiot. Naruto is off to the side, a slew of apologies still falling from his lips, his eyes wide with some sort of realization I just haven't caught onto. It'd be best just to leave them be. "Yeah, yeah; you're such a pain-in-the-ass. I'm coming…"

* * *

I simply _despise_ heels.

My mother constantly feels the need to assert her "dominance" as mama-bear and force me to wear heels to special occasions like this. It has been addressed that I am, in fact, a complete and utter _klutz_, but I've come to know how to walk in these dastardly shoes. My mother purchased me a new pair just for this occasion—white, three-inch heels, because I am a little on the… petite side (I'M NOT SHORT)—and was all smiles when giving them to me.

I didn't even _bother_ protesting, knowing she would managed to get me in them anyway, and just took them with a fake smile and a _thank you so much mother you are the greatest no seriously I just love you so god damn much_. They matched my dress perfectly, despite my hatred for them; the dress was baby-blue, mid-thigh length and soft cotton. It was empire-waist, loose, with a heart-shaped neckline. It was _too cute_, courtesy of my mother, but also a little on the _too short_ side.

Again, courtesy of my mother. (The god damn heels didn't help, making it look even shorter than it is!)

I left my hair natural—there isn't much you can do with chin-length hair, anyway—and didn't even bother with makeup.

Having left fifteen minutes ago from my home, I am already walking up the driveway of the lovely Uchiha's. Itachi-senpai's car is gone—no shocker, he probably got there at _least_ an hour early to make sure everything was oh-so-perfect—and I could see Mikoto-chan already standing near the door, grinning at me.

She always gets all emotional over silly little things like these. It's not the first, and certainly not the last dance I'll be attending with Sasuke-kun, but she always acts as if it's the end of the freaking world.

I roll my eyes when she thrusts the door open before I can even knock. "Welcome, Sakura-chan! Well don't you just look _gorgeous_—come in, come in," she ushers me in and I follow, "do a twirl!"

I roll my eyes _again_ and twirl for her. I receive a giggle and Fugaku-san shuffles in, stationing himself behind his wife. "You look very pretty, Sakura."

I shrug. "Thanks, Fugaku-san. Where's Sasuke-kun?" I question and Mikoto-chan giggles like a mad-man.

I'm never really sure if she's freaking adorable or _crazy_. "He's still getting ready! He wants to look pretty for his _Sakura-chan—"_

I hear a grunt from the stairs and immediately know it's Sasuke-kun. I turn to give him a small smile and he nods at me, giving me a smile of his own. He does look really handsome; his hair is all messy, per-usual, he has on a blue shirt—_nice on, Sasuke-kun—_and black, dress-slacks, along with a pair of shiny, black shoes. He always did clean up well. "Cut it out, mom."

She squeals, rushing over to me and pushing me toward her son. I have to refrain from rolling my eyes again as she whips out her camera, per usual. "Let's see some smiles from the cutest couple!"

I do roll my eyes at this comment and see Sasuke blush like a maniac from my peripheral vision. Before I can even ask why he's suddenly so shy, his mother begins snapping a ridiculous amount of photos. I hear Sasuke-kun sigh and he throws an arm around me, bringing me a little closer to him. He whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry my mom is so damn annoying."

I shrug. "Stop, your mom is great!"

"Damn straight I am, right, Fugaku-kun!?" Sasuke-kun's mom overhears, and then turns to her husband.

He nods his head, but his stoic expression does not falter. "Of course, Mikoto-chan."

How they ever ended up together, I'll never know.

Sasuke-kun grabs my wrist and begins yanking me out the door. "Come on, Sak, before she starts crying or something."

I giggle and catch up to him, tugging his hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze. He blushes—something he has been doing a lot lately, for some reason—and reaches for the door knob. "Don't wait up."

I hear Mikoto-chan squeal one last time before I am yanked out of the door by a flustered Sasuke-kun.

* * *

The dance is a complete hit! All the tickets were totally sold out—meaning everything was completely paid for by students!—and everybody seems to be having a blast. The dance floor is _packed_; even I succumbed to a few songs, courtesy of two blonde idiots I love a heck of a lot more than I should. Sasuke-kun even joined in a few up-beat songs, which is so not him, but he's really not that bad at dancing. He's got great rhythm—he's been playing guitar since I can remember—so it's expected.

Those damn Uchiha's are good at almost everything, _anyway_. Seriously, they've got go.

I have resigned myself to the student council table, standing next to a quiet Itachi-senpai. He has not moved much during the night, having not danced a single time, but I didn't really expect much. He only nodded his head toward me when I approached the spot next to him, Sasuke-kun having been dragged off somewhere by Naruto.

Per usual.

I am suddenly broken from my thoughts by a deep, velvety, incredibly familiar and incredibly _annoying_ voice. "Are you having fun?"

I lift an eyebrow at Itachi-senpai, almost confused by his question. Why the heck would _he_ care? "I guess so… How about you?" I ask.

He shrugs, running his hands down his thighs to rub the creases out of his black slacks. He's wearing a deep red shirt that _really_ compliments him (it's so weird not seeing him in all black, ugh). "We did a good job, I guess—"

He's cut off by the booming voice of the DJ. "ALRIGHT, LEAF ACADEMY COUPLES! GET ON THAT DANCE FLOOR FOR THE SLOW SONG OF THE NIGHT!"

My face falls. "Where the hell is Sasuke-kun?"

I see Itachi-senpai scan the crowd along with me. Couples are gathering on the dance floor as the soft music begins playing. We look for a few more seconds, but to no avail.

"I don't see my little brother… how foolish," I hear him mumble the last part, probably not wanting me to hear it.

"And I was actually looking forward to dancing!" I huff, because I was! I actually enjoy the slow songs, and Sasuke-kun isn't half bad a dancer—as I've said—and we always have a good time, but he just _had_ to go missing when the only slow song of the night goes on!

"So then, dance with me."

Woah.

Wait.

_What?_

"Uh, excuse me?" I ask, mouth gaping like a fish.

He raises an eyebrow at my stupid expression and I realize how I must look. I can _feel_ the blush on my cheeks. "If you want to dance so badly, dance with me—come on, before the song ends."

Before I can protest, he grabs my wrist and drags me onto the dance floor. His hands are on my hips and he nearly has to wrap my arms around his neck _for_ me, but it's—honestly—not that bad.

Itachi-senpai is very, undeniably handsome; his eyes are nearly black, but I _swear_ they flash red sometimes. He always dresses very well, though almost always in black, and his features are so... aristocratic and _perfect_. He has these bags under his eyes, like he never sleeps, but they're beautiful and he makes insomnia look like the finest of makeups or something. He is tall and lean, not necessarily muscular or anything, but the way he towers over me is... nice, to say the least. He has a ghost of a smile playing on his lips and I might almost _enjoy_ this.

But then I realize that this is Itachi-senpai and he is a blundering asshole.

I purse my lips. "Itachi-senpai…"

I see him roll his eyes. "Just call me Itachi, that's getting old."

"Uh, Itachi," I correct, the taste of his name strange on my tongue, "You don't have to do this."

He only rolls his eyes again (pain in the ass), "I want to. My foolish little brother left you dateless and it would only be rude of me to leave you dateless."

I grit my teeth. "You're not my _date—"_

"You know what I meant," he cuts me off, both eyebrows up in annoyance.

I'm about to retaliate when I feel myself being yanked away from Itachi's arms; I feel my back against a strong, familiar chest.

"What the hell, Itachi?" Sasuke-kun.

He shrugs. "You left her alone, she wanted to dance. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

I hear Sasuke-kun grind his teeth. "… Fine, whatever. I'll see you at home."

Itachi waves a hand at Sasuke-kun, as if the little encounter is nothing, but like _hell_ am I going to let another strange meeting like that go past me. Sasuke-kun has been acting weird all god damn week, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

I turn around and see him in all his Uchiha-glory. "Okay, what the hell, Sasuke-kun?"

He raises an eyebrow at me as if I'm _crazy_ or something! "What?" he deadpans.

I grit my teeth, something I constantly find myself doing around these freaking Uchiha's. "What the hell was that!?"

He shrugs—just like his brother, I must note—and turns around, making his way toward the door. "It was nothing, come on, we have to get going."

"Sasuke-kun, what the hell is going on!?" I ask, following him as he begins to vacate from the dance. He's my only way home, so I guess I kind-of _have_ to, otherwise I'd be storming off—I swear—and I'd like to get to the bottom of this!

"… Come on, I'll walk you home. I'll explain, I promise."

* * *

We're in front of my house now and he still hasn't said a word, but he has stopped at the end of my driveway.

I bite the inside of my cheek, waiting for him to say something. He does not, so I start, "Listen, Sasuke-kun—"

He cuts me off. "Seeing you dance with Itachi drove me _nuts_."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "What, why?"

He sighs and then, surprisingly, he laughs in the softest, most beautiful, nearly sad, but _definitely_ happy and oxymoronic-way. "Sakura, you are so _damn_ oblivious."

"I am not—"

I am nearly stupefied when I feel his soft, soft lips covering mine and his warm hands gripping my upper-arms.

_What?_

* * *

**OH SHIT. ITASAKUSASU. Don't worry, this is still ItaSaku, lol, I just wanted some **_**drama!**_** Anyway, sorry it took my so long to update, I have school and college apps and stuff and yaddah yaddah blah blah. Oh, panic attacks, I have those, too.**

**Anyway, WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR E? **

**Thank you: BallerinasAreBabyNinjas, Cherry Jubilee, "Guest," and unendingness for recommending dance! Heehee! **

**Review! Constructive criticism and whatever wanted, along with letter recommendations! **


	5. E is for Eggshells

**Alphabet Soup**  
theeflowerchild

_E is for Eggshells_

* * *

… Which is what Sasuke-kun is walking on. Barefoot. Without any skin on the bottoms of his feet and damn, do I hope he is in _searing, unbelievable, uncomfortable _and_ incredible _pain.

Okay, well, maybe I'm being a little extreme, but I mean, this is Sasuke-kun. Yes, Sasuke-kun is rash and doesn't think of the consequences of his actions and is very spontaneous and "spur of the moment," despite the size of his brain and the copious amount of intelligence he wields, but usually, Sasuke-kun follows _through_ and _accepts _the consequences that have been bestowed upon him due to his stupid, childish actions that he never, ever thinks through _ever._

This is one of those rare instances where Sasuke-kun just completely ignored both his actions and his consequences and this kid is walking on thin ice.

He is walking on _eggshells._

He is just pretending that everything is absolutely _fine_ and _perfect_ and _dandy_ and that we're just the best of friends and he walks me home every day and holds my books for me at my locker and gives me his sweatshirt when we go outside for gym and calls me _Sakura-chan_ when he does something stupid and invites me over for dinner where we go into his room and make fun of each other and then watch some stupid ninja special and his brother ignores me and his mother adores me and his father is proud that _Sasuke-kun has such a great little friend _and nothing is new.

I know what you were all thinking: Sasuke-kun and you lived happily ever after, didn't you!? He finally grew some balls and kissed you, then asked you out, and now you live in a yellow house with a white picket fence, a dog and two-point-five children!

Well, you thought wrong. It actually went _quite_ differently. He kissed me, took a step backward, _shrieked_ and then bolted away as fast as he could. The next morning, he met me at my locker and greeted me like absolutely nothing happened, tortured me as usual throughout the day, we ate dinner at his house, he walked me home, hugged me goodbye and then nothing. Yes, _zip, nada, zilch_; it has been two weeks. I have suffered through two weeks of being completely in the dark over Sasuke-kun's actions and I'm getting _pretty_ sick of it.

I just simply don't have the courage to ask what the hell he is doing with my damn emotions.

The worst part is, I'm still not sure if I feel the same way.

* * *

"Sakura, would you please come here for a moment?" I hear Itachi yell—or what constitutes as a yell from him—from across the auditorium. We are currently preparing for our first assembly of the year and, knowing Itachi, he wants everything to go completely and utterly _perfectly_, without a single hitch.

Knowing Itachi, it _will_.

"Yeah, Itachi?" I ask him when I'm finally within a few feet of him. He is sitting on the floor, rather than in a seat, jotting a few things down onto his clipboard with the chicken scratch he calls handwriting. If there's anything the Uchiha's are all bad it, it's writing; their scrawl is all pretty poor, except for maybe Mikoto-chan's, but it's not exactly calligraphy or anything.

"Since you run the freshman class, I would like you to make a small speech, along with Neji, if you don't mind," he explains to me without so much as looking up. _Rude._

I shrug. "Sure, anything specific you want me to talk about?" I'm sure to ask, because there _is_ probably something if he wants me to actually _speak_ or something.

"No, I trust you," he explains to me and finally looks up. He's actually looking in my eyes, for once, and has a small smirk on my face, "I'd say 'don't screw up,' but you've yet to do so yet, so I think you can handle this."

I'm nearly floored.

Itachi _trusts_ me?

"O-of course, Itachi!" I nod as if to say yes; I can feel my face turning redder by the second. Whenever he compliments me, I always get so flustered; it's so rare and he _never_ gives _anybody_ a compliment, or even the benefit of the doubt, for that matter, so it always gets me a little embarrassed.

"Just... don't let _Neji_ mess up." He laughs and I realize he must have been joking, so I laugh to, because it is rare and Itachi has such a nice, somewhat weak laugh, and I don't want him to lose it.

I nod again. "No problem, I'll just show it to you after it's written, okay?"

He smiles softly as an acknowledgment and focuses back on his paperwork that is clipped neatly into his clipboard.

I can still feel myself blushing as I stalk of toward Neji to tell him our newest task. Despite his cold demeanor and his pain-in-the-ass-nature (I guess _that's_ where Sasuke gets it from), Itachi really isn't that bad of a guy.

Now if he'd just keep his damn mouth shut a little more often.

* * *

I see a familiar pale hand grab my honors geometry binder from my locker and shut said contraption for me. I have to nearly bite back an exasperated sigh. "Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"Hey, Sak," I hear him say softly, falling into step beside me as we walk off toward our math class. "How has your day been going?" he asks me, smiling a little.

"Pretty well," I have to admit. The whole Itachi-thing brightened up my day. "Itachi is letting me speak at the assembly, so—"

He cuts me off while raising a fine, ebony eyebrow. _"Itachi?"_

My eyebrows furrow. "He told me to call him that; "the senpai is getting old" or something." I try to mimic his voice, but to no avail. Sasuke-kun laughs, nonetheless, so I _must _have been pretty great.

"You're awful at impressions." … Or not.

I pout. "I think I was _pretty_ fantastic."

"If you really think Itachi sounds like that, I feel pretty bad for him, then." He laughs very lightheartedly and it's nice, so nice that I almost forget that I'm _annoyed with him_.

I then refrain from confronting him right that second, just like I've been sadly attempting to do all week. "How was your day?"

"Fine," he offers lamely. "Busy... I can't walk you home today, I have soccer practice."

"That's okay," I nod and smile softly, almost in relief. "I have student council, anyway; Itachi wants me to help out with some stuff for the assembly, I guess."

He nods, but I see his eyes flash in annoyance; Sasuke-kun is actually fairly easy to read when you know him, despite the fact that he looks like a cold-hearted asshole ninety-nine percent of the time. "Okay, if you want to wait a little, I'll walk you home—" he offers, but I cut him off.

"No, that's okay," I tell him. "I can handle walking myself home, stupid."

He rolls his eyes. "You can barely handle _walking_, you clumsy-idiot."

"Hey, play nice!" I slap his shoulder and giggle wildly. On some levels, I wish we could never address the kiss and fall back into this fabulous, best-friend dynamic.

Then I wouldn't really have to think about how I feel about this boy who I've loved since Kindergarten, but I've never considered being _in_ love with.

* * *

"Alright, guys, good job today!" Pein addresses the entire committee while Itachi sits off to the side; he is constantly doing paper work, so much so that I almost feel bad for him. "Remember, there's no meeting tomorrow after school!"

"If you are speaking at the assembly, everything must be ready by Wednesday, no later!" Konan screams. Her voice is nearly shrill, but she is stunning, with royal-blue hair and endless, baby-blue eyes. I don't know much about her personality, but her looks are enough information in telling you what Pein sees in her. "See you all Wednesday!" she finishes and then everyone disperse off to get their stuff.

"Sakura," I hear Itachi 'yell' over from his seat on the floor.

I walk over to him and offer him a smile. I'm not really sure how I even hear him half the time—possibly I'm tuned into his voice by now, or maybe he sounds a little too much like Sasuke-kun. "Yeah, Itachi?"

"Wait a few minutes, I'll walk you home."

I fluster. "No, Itachi! You don't have to—"

"Don't be stupid." He rolls his eyes and shoves his clipboard into his black, messenger bag. "You're on the way and Sasuke isn't around to walk you today, you might as well let me."

I purse me lips. "Fine," I decide, fastening my back a little tighter on my shoulder. "Thank you."

He shakes his head. "It's no problem, don't even worry about it."

* * *

We have fallen in step, the comfortable once filling the air is, surprisingly, broken by him. "It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" Itachi asks me.

I nod my head in agreement. "I love this weather... I wish it were winter though, I love the cold," I explain, smiling a little at the leaves falling from the trees when the wind blows.

"Me too," he tells me. "Nothing is better than a cold, snowy day."

I grin. "I totally agree! Have you ever been to Sarutobi park when it snows?" I ask him and I see his eyes flicker with amusement.

"No, is it nice?" he questions. He is now looking forward, focusing on my house coming up.

I nod, to indicate yes. "It's _beautiful.." _I trail off, thinking of the snow-covered swings, the wet grass and the cool, crisp air. It's my favorite place to be.

"You'll have to take me there this winter," he says.

I am only slightly taken aback by these little comments by now. Itachi has been saying a lot of strange things lately, since we've been spending so much time together unintentionally, so maybe I should have expected this. Maybe he's getting comfortable with me, just like the rest of the Uchiha family. "Of course, Itachi."

"Well, we're here." I had been so distracted by his little comment that I hadn't even realized we had stopped. "Look, Sakura... Can I ask you something personal?"

My smile falls a little as I raise an eyebrow. "It depends."

"Are you okay?" he asks, and he looks _genuinely_ concerned, a look one does not often see on Uchiha Itachi. "I heard what happened with my _foolish_ little brother... He is conflicted."

I grimace. "I could say the same."

"He can be fairly stupid sometimes," he explains what I already know. "If I were in the same position as him with such a pretty girl, lovely, intelligent girl such as yourself, I would've been smart enough to go for it immediately... My brother, on the other hand, doesn't have a clue on how _not_ to be an idiot."

"Well, you know your broth—..." I cut myself off, trailing off at the last word before viably blanching. "I—wait—_what?" _

He just smirks, his eyes flashing with that same amusement from before, and I can feel my blanch turn to a fill out _blush_. "Let him confront you or suffer the consequences, especially if he has hurt you in any way," he tells me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura." He puts a hand on my shoulder and shakes it gently, then begin walking off toward his house at the end of the street.

My entire body feels like led. "Wait, Itachi, what do you—I—_what?"_ I stutter and fumble again.

He does not reply, just keeps walking as if he hadn't said what he had.

These damn Uchiha's are fairly good at getting themselves into trouble. Or saying stupid, uncalled for, ridiculous, conflicting things. Or walking on eggshells.

Or being _Uchiha's._ Ugh.

* * *

**E was hard, but I really, really enjoyed this prompt, thanks to unendingness! It sent the story in a totally different direction that I _really_ like, so thank you so much!**

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I finally have a free weekend, so I have updated as much as I can on some of my stories. This one has actually ended up being my favorite so far, despite the fact that it isn't my OTP and I only started it as some stupid drabble thing to pass the time.**

**Review, please! Including constructive criticism and stuff! ALSO, REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR LETTER IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS! I NEED SOMETHING FOR F NOW! **

**I want to get F and G done before Halloween so I can do H! Should be fun, right?! :)**

**Peace.**


	6. F is for Fangirls (and Fireworks)

**Alphabet Soup**  
theeflowerchild

_F is for Fangirls  
(and Fireworks)_

* * *

As you all may know, the Uchiha family is constantly blessed with devilishly handsome boys (along with boys that have sticks shoved so far up their asses that said sticks nearly reach out of their mouths).

I mean, have you seen Sasuke-kun? His personality isn't exactly fantastic, but _damn,_ that face. Almond-shaped, endless, onyx-colored eyes with eyelashes that are deathly long with perfect, ebony eyebrows. His nose is aristocratic, his lips: thin and pale, his skin: alabaster and blemish-free, while his cheek-bones rise high on his visage. His hair is always perfectly tousled, ebony and frames his thin, heart-shaped face. If it weren't for the fact that he's emotionally constipated, he'd probably be borderline perfection.

Alas, he's an asshole who _can't deal with consequences or do anything correctly and doesn't know how to treat a lady—_

I mean, just an asshole.

As illustrated during the bake-sale, Sasuke-kun knows his way around the ladies—okay, well, not really. He just knows he's attractive (cocky bastard) and uses that to his advantage whenever needed, and who could blame him? I know if _I_ were that good looking, I'd probably exploit it, even if it were to just sell a couple of crappy pastries to a bunch of bubbly cheerleaders. Er, well, I guess in _my_ case, jock-y football players.

I could say it is the same for Itachi, but he's so distant and quiet that he's never really _out_ there enough for girls to blatantly stalk him. Sure, he's just as attractive as Sasuke-kun, if not _more_ so. From his perfect, silky, deep-brown ponytail, to his onyx eyes that constantly flash red, to his delicious height and fit body, right down to the clothes he wears; he's very, very attractive (again, aren't they all?). Even if he tries to stay as far away from the limelight as possible, girls still manage to get to him.

I would go as far as to say that the Uchiha men get asked out at _least_ once bi-weekly, if not once a week.

Somehow, I was "lucky" enough to whittle my way into Sasuke-kun's life at a young age and, ever since I can remember, these girls that are oh-so-in-love with these attractive boys have _hated_ me. Like, chain-me-to-a-cross-burn-me-at-the-stake-dip-me-in-acid-_despised_ me, just because I was so close to them. Classy, right?

I constantly find myself in the cross-fire of some fangirl love-affairs and nearly always manage to get burned. Of course, I always have Sasuke-kun by my side to stand up for me, but sometimes, I wonder if it's really worth it.

Then I remember it's _Sasuke-kun_ and _of course_ it's worth it.

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I hear a girl stutter; I don't even bothering looking away from my locker, knowing what's going to happen before it even does. "C-Can I ask—Can I ask you... um, a question?"

Sasuke-kun sighs deeply. "Sure, shoot."

I finally look over to see a petite, brunette girl, with the wettest, cerulean eyes I've ever seen and the rosiest of cheeks. She's certainly cute, but that never really matters with Sasuke-kun; he knows these girls generally only want him because of his features and that's enough to turn him off in a second.

She flushes even deeper when he starts tapping his foot, waiting for her to continue. "Well, you see, Sasuke-kun, I—I like you!" she admits and blushes even deeper, if that were possible.

Sasuke-kun sighs again, and I know he actually feels bad, because this girl is _quite_ nervous, so he runs his hand through his ebony locks—force of habit—and offers her a small smile. "Is that so?"

She nods her head forcefully, bowing slightly. "I, um, was wondering if, well, you wanted to go like, _out_ with me."

"I'm sorry," he explains, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking back toward me. "I'm going to have to decline your offer."

She squeaks, her blush falling and her face immediately looking crestfallen. "I understand, Sasuke-kun." She scurries off down the hallway and, before she turns the corner, buries her face within her palms, trying to hide tears that inevitably fall from each fangirls face.

He turns to me and tries to hide a laugh. "What was her name?"

I roll my eyes and smack his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, don't be such a jerk! That was really hard for her!" I reprimand him. "You need to be a little more considerate."

"So I should say yes?" he mocks and winks at me, grabbing my light jacket from my locker and shutting the door.

I roll my eyes again as I start walking toward the doors, Sasuke-kun falling into step alongside me. "You can do whatever the heck you want, Sasuke-kun." His face falls, as if he was expecting a different answer, but I don't bother to acknowledge it (y'know, just like he doesn't bother to acknowledge the kiss) and grab my jacket from his arms. "Thank you very much."

He nods. "Want to come over for dinner?"

I shrug. "I've got nothing better to do, I guess."

* * *

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here?" Itachi is sitting on his kitchen counter in a pair of shorts and a v-neck—I've never actually seen him out of school garb; even at dinner, he's usually fully dressed—nursing a glass of orange juice and swinging his legs to-and-fro, occasionally hitting the cabinets.

Sasuke-kun told me to go ahead to the kitchen without him, I guess expecting it to be empty, as he ran upstairs to change quickly. I didn't really mind being alone with Itachi, though; in fact, I'm beginning to feel rather comfortable around him. He's just like Sasuke-kun; hard on the outside, but semi-gooey on the inside. "Hey, Itachi," I acknowledge him. "Sasuke-kun invited me over to dinner."

"Aa." Uchiha's and their stupid grunts. "He can invite you to our house everyday, but he can't tell you why he kissed you," he suddenly remarks, knowing Sasuke-kun isn't around, I guess, hops off the counter, and places his glass gently into the dishwasher.

I shake my head in the negative. "Knowing Sasuke-kun, it'll never be acknowledged." I sigh deeply; Itachi is kind-of being hypocritical, anyway. He never _did_ quite acknowledge that comment he made about me the other night while walking me home... but as Itachi told me, don't press and let the boy approach you.

Neither will.

Itachi gets back up onto the counter and gently pats the seat next to him; I can't help but lift an eyebrow in shock. Every time I'm with him, he just gets more and more comfortable, and it's almost weird; just months ago, I never even thought of seeing Itachi around the house, let alone sitting next to him on the counter in the kitchen _alone _having a decent conversation with him about my _love-_life, of all things. "I won't bite," he explains sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

I shrug and, despite my better judgment, hop up right next to him.

He sighs. "I apologize for having canceled the meeting today after school," he changes the subject. "I wasn't feeling well, so I left school early, but now I'm feeling much better... I just needed some Vitamin C, I guess," he explains, gesturing to the carton of empty OJ on the counter across the kitchen.

"Wow, a whole carton in less than a day, impressive," I comment, laughing a little.

He laughs softly along with me; it is light and dry, if not slightly croaky, like it is his first time laughing, but I really enjoy it. He has a beautiful laugh, almost like his mothers. "Nothing too crazy happened, I'm guessing?"

"Not really," I explain, knowing that he's talking about student council. "We're just getting ready for Friday's assembly, I guess. The students are really psyched to hear about pep-rally..."

"They always are." He rolls his eyes. "I don't really get into it myself."

"It's your senior year, though!" I shriek. Leave it to Itachi to not have _any_ school spirit as the school's President. "You'll never have another chance! You have to!"

He raises an eyebrow and I see his eyes flash with amusement. "I don't _have_ to do anything."

"You Uchiha's and your stupid 'I'm too cool' attitudes," I whine. "You're a pain-in-the-ass, you know that?" I ask him. Maybe I'm getting too comfortable, but I'm past the point of too embarrassed for insults.

He chuckles. "My mother would agree."

"Your mother is a smart woman," I tell him, laughing along quietly.

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to say otherwise," he jokes, his lips twisting into a small smile. It fits his face well, when his eyes are a little warmer, his stress-lines are a little lighter and face is a little softer.

Before the conversation can continue, Sasuke-kun stumbles in with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on?" he questions us, but he's glaring straight at his brother.

Itachi removes himself from the counter, offers me a small grin, before looking back at his brother apathetically. "Don't worry about it," he says smoothly and then disappears without another word out of the kitchen. I giggle wildly at his sassy attitude toward his brother, because I rarely see this side of him, knowing that he's trying to make Sasuke-kun a little annoyed

I notice it is working when Sasuke-kun faces me. "What were you guys talking about?"

"That's none of your business, silly!" I giggle again, pop off the counter and then tap my finger onto his nose. He blushes a bright red in embarrassment, grumbles something I can't hear, and then begins yanking me toward the stairs to _probably_ do homework.

And not talk about our kiss.

I don't think it bothers me so much _that _he kissed me... It's just the fact that he can go on without acknowledging it and I can't go an hour without it popping into my head at least once.

_What does this mean?_

* * *

I open the auditorium door slightly to see Itachi and a girl I've only seen a handful of times. Itachi is sitting in his usual spot on the floor, Indian-style, gazing up at her in almost confusion, while she is bright red and fidgeting.

Her hair is a soft lavender, cropped and her bangs are hiding her auburn eyes. It's easy to tell that she has hiked up her skirt a bit—which will earn no points with the Uchiha's, actually—and she has unbuttoned the top few buttons on her top. She's quite pretty, but has decided to not leave much to the imagination; she must be around my age, which is probably just turning off Itachi even more, but he seems totally unfazed.

"Itachi-senpai," she acknowledges him; her voice is calm and high-pitched. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"That would be?" he asks, lifting a perfect eyebrow in her direction. I know for a fact that he's _surely_ doing that thing where he kind-of makes eye-contact, but doesn't really, and I know how nerve-wracking that must be for her (because when he used to do it, I _hated_ it); she seems to be keeping her composure quite well, though.

"Would you _please_ go out with me!?" she's suddenly shrieking, looking as confident as ever, and Itachi almost looks slightly taken aback (he's so quiet that when people get loud, he looks a little shaken), despite the deep blush on her cheeks. "I love you!"

I see Itachi purse his lips. "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm going to have to turn you down," he tells her softly. "You do not love me, it is just a crush. You will get over it."

If I thought Sasuke-kun was nice when it came about turning girls down, Itachi is an angel.

She falters, but continues anyway. "I could make you very happy, Itachi-senpai!"

He shakes is head in exasperation. "I'm sorry, my answer will remain no."

"Is there another woman!?" she starts, "Is she prettier than me!?"

He clucks his tongue. "That is none of your business. Now, if you will please excuse me, I must get back to work." He sighs loudly before focusing back on his paperwork, completely ignoring her, giving her the go to leave.

She shrieks childishly and stalks off toward the auditorium door that I have open lightly. She thrusts it open and throws me a glare. "If I can't get him, you certainly can't!" she screams at me, throwing me aside before marching loudly down the hallway in a complete huff.

I ignore the scene, completely used to what just occurred, and wave at Itachi who is now paying attention to me. "Hey."

"What was that?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me, then glaring fiercely at the door. He looks pretty angry from the scene that girl caused, but I just ignore his reaction.

"What're you up to?" I ask, plopping down next to him and begin rummaging through his papers. He's currently writing his speech for the assembly, it seems; it's short. I sigh. "Itachi-kun, you need to—"

"What did you just call me?" he cuts me off, and I swear I see a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean, I called you Ita... chi.."

Then I back-track.

What did I call him?

"… _-kun_."

If he's blushing, I must be rivaling a tomato. "I'm _so_ sorry, Itachi!" I throw my hands up in defense. "Force of habit, you know? I call most of my guy friends that—"

He cuts me off again _(so rude)_. "It's alright, don't worry about it, you can call me whatever you want," he is slightly mumbling.

"Well, uh, Itachi," I correct myself, still bright red, but getting back on topic. "I think you shouldn't be so... abrupt." I try to lay it down easy, rather than tell him he's a crappy public speaker and that he needs some major help.

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you know about speeches?"

"They need to be longer than a paragraph." It wasn't supposed to sound snarky, but it did anyway, so I went with it and laughed lightly.

His face fell a little and he glared. "I don't need your help."

"I believe you do," I scooted a little closer to him, so close that I could feel his body heat, and it was nice. _Really_ nice. I grabbed the pencil next to him and smiled softly. "Come on, we'll knock the student body off their feet, okay?"

* * *

"I have to run to my locker really quickly, I'll meet you by the doors and walk you home, alright?"

These Uchiha's and thinking I'm some fragile doll or something. "You don't have to—"

"I _want_ to," he assures me and smiles softly.

I can't help but smile softly in return, roll my eyes and focus back on my locker. I feel his feet pad softly against the floor before the sound dwindles and I know he is gone. As far as I know, the hall is totally empty...

… Until I hear a sickly clacking of heels against the linoleum.

"Do you know who I am?" a voice breaks the silence; the girl from before is now stationed against the wall to the right of my locker.

I shift my eyes to her, lift an eyebrow, and then focus on my books. "I can't say I do."

"My name is Ami," she tells me. She is staring at her nails, taping her heel against the tiles. "We're in the same class."

"I see," I comment, focusing solely on my locker.

I hear her step closer, but do not dare look up. "And you are Haruno Sakura."

"Yes I am." I begin biting the inside of my cheek, a nervous habit I developed over time.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asks. I finally look up at her and see that she is smiling oh-so-sweetly at me; it's almost disturbing, and I pray that Itachi comes back soon or Sasuke-kun pops up from his damn soccer practice.

"... Sure," I nod my head uneasily.

"How do you know Itachi-senpai?" She is now looking back down at her nails, but that sick smile I still on her face.

_Fuck_. This situations always end up the same; the girl asks my how I know one of these fucking Uchiha's, I explain, she claims I'm sleeping with them, pushes me up against the locker and I don't have the heart to fight back because I'm such a god damn pacifist and I all I can do is pray that somebody shows up.

_Preferably_ an Uchiha.

"I'm very good friends with him," I try, but know that's not going to be a good answer.

I'm pushed up against the locker before I can even continue with my sentence. Her face is too close for comfort, her mouth fixed in an territorial sneer and I'm already regretting ever befriending any damn Uchiha's.

"Listen, bitch, if I _ever_ see you with Itachi-senpai _ever_ again, I'll—"

"You'll what?" A deep, male voice cuts her off and I'm already thanking my lucky stars.

* * *

"You need to defend yourself," Itachi tells me for nth time; he took his car today, so I have the privilege of be _driven_ home by the pain-in-the-ass.

"Pain-in-the-ass."

"Since when do you just sit around and _take_ shit?" he repeats himself. He's very angry with me, more angry than he was with that girl (who will never bother me again, let's just leave it at that). "You're—"

"Haruno _fucking_ Sakura," I finish for him. "Yes, yes, I _know."_ I wave him off to the best of my ability, but he just glares even harder at the road.

"What if she had punched you or something?"

"I dunno, _Dad,"_ I mock, glaring at the side of his face.

"You could've actually gotten _hurt_."

"I don't _fight_ Itachi—"

"—You need to _defend_ yourself—"

"—Maybe I wanted to be the _bigger person—"_

"—What if you had gotten hurt—!?"

"—You already said that, _Dad—"_

"—Well, _some people care about you!"_ he yells—or what constitutes a yell for Itachi—and manages to get me to shut up, for I am taken aback quite a lot a bit by his outburst.

I flounder a bit like a fish, he continues.

"Maybe _I_ care about you," he finishes; his voice is soft, and his cheeks are incredibly red. He pulls the car over to the side of the road and leans back into his seat, sighing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, it's fine..." I trail off. I can _feel_ my cheeks flaring. I decide the best place to look is my hands, for the time being.

"It would just be really bad if you got hurt, all right?" he explains. "You're actually starting to grow on me."

"Thank you for the ride," I quickly change the subject. Despite myself, I push a soft kiss against his cheek in thanks, igniting both of our blushes that had calmed down only slightly once again.

I begin to pull away when I feel his lips pressed forcefully yet softly against mine.

And everything _stops_.

The molecules in the air quit moving, the clouds come to a halt, cars freeze and wars freakin' cease. There are no sparks and not a firework or two. It is the freaking _fourth of July_ in my mind; all I can hear is the roar and clap of hundreds of fireworks, my vision completely clouded by ridiculous, bright colors, trillions of sparks and beautiful, vibrant patterns.

When he pulls away, he smiles softly and says, "I promise not to run away."

* * *

The next morning is the assembly.

The entire school is roaring in the auditorium, dressed in their proper garb—because on assembly mornings, we have to be _formal_ or something—and ready to quiet down when told to do so. Anko-sensei is ready at the podium, Itachi-kun to her left, while Neji and I are to her right, followed by the sophomore class leader—Rock Lee—and the junior class leaders—Sasori and Deidara. Everybody is ready to go, and today's assembly is going to be a sure-fire hit.

Even Itachi-kun's speech is more than five words or so.

"Alright, pipe down, maggots!" I see Tsunade-sama roll her eyes from her seat over with the entirety of the student council to the left. She isn't much of a talker, despite being the headmaster, so she leaves the student council to the leader: Anko-sensei. The entire auditorium ceases their talking and Neji and I almost crack up, because it was the absolute _opposite_ of this in middle school, but I guess we didn't quite have an advisor like Anko-sensei. "First we have your president, Uchiha Itachi." She stalks off to her seat next to Tsunade-sama in a huff.

I give Itachi-kun a small nod and a reassuring smile. He smirked slightly at me before facing the microphone and clearing his throat. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Itachi, and I welcome you to a great year at this fine academy. As you all know, the welcoming dance was an absolute hit, and we can only hope the year runs as smoothly..."

Despite his nerves, Itachi-kun actually spoke very well and the students were totally captivated. The girls certainly did not look away and his voice didn't waver in the slightest. To my delight, he actually kept most of the revisions I made to his speech and kept it near five minutes long, which is so not Itachi-kun. I was proud of him, to say the least.

When his speech ended, he stepped back and gave me a nervous grin, to which I could only roll my eyes to and give him a thumbs up.

The rest of the assembly went smoothly, the students listening intently to what we had to say, and I think Itachi-kun was right: this will be a great year.

Now, the auditorium is empty, other than a few of the student council members discussing blatant gossip in the corner (for once, Itachi-kun doesn't really care, because we'd actually been doing our jobs beforehand) and Itachi-kun and I sitting on the floor, Indian-style, picking at some candy that Anko-sensei gave out as a "job well done."

"I think," Itachi-kun began, then ate a skittle, before continuing, "that we should take it a little slow... If you don't mind. I feel that would be the best."

I nod in agreement, because he's totally right. "That's fine."

"You need to talk to my brother." He puts his candy down and looks at me seriously, talking about the annoying, yet inevitable. "I do like you, Sakura, but you need to figure out what's going on with you and Sasuke before anything _really _happens between us."

I want to tell Itachi-kun that his kiss was _magical_.

I want to tell Itachi-kun that it will never be Sasuke-kun, because compared to his kiss, Sasuke-kun was like kissing a cousin.

I want to tell Itachi-kun a lot of things, but all I can do is nod my head and accept the fact that we're going to take it slow. I don't mind, though, how could I? It may have caught me off guard, but I actually _like_ Itachi-kun.

He smiles softly. "I'll be there through it all though, okay? Sasuke may be an ass, but he's your best friend and he's understanding... Let's just leave us out, okay?"

I laugh. "Hey Sasuke-kun, I know we kissed and all, but I macked your brother, so—"

He cuts me off with a hysterical laugh followed by a snort, and it is the cutest thing I have ever seen. "Cut it out!"

I can only laugh along with him, offering him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, sorry!"

We skip the next few periods to sit in the auditorium and act like idiots, eat candy and do anything and everything but homework and talk about Sasuke-kun.

Now I just need to see how I'm going to go about talking _to_ Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**omg.**

**Okay I'm proud of this chapter. :) It was super fun to write, finally getting into some ItaSaku, but now I feel bad for Sasuke. :( We'll see how this all plays out. ;)**

**LOOK AT MY UPDATING TWICE IN ONE WEEK. I need some ideas for G, particularly pertaining to something that has to do with pep rallies? Cool.**

**Reviews are always loved. :) They make me a very happy writer! :D **

**I have to thank unendingness (again!) and "Guest" for the fangirl prompt, and the firework was via moi, 'cause I'm fab, of course.**

**Peace. **


	7. G is for Gameness

**Alphabet Soup**  
theeflowerchild

_G is for Gameness_.

* * *

One of the most common and important traditions of public and private schools is a homecoming weekend. Our school is no exception.

Konoha is, and always has been, a "go big or go home" type of school. We don't really see a reason in half-assing things; if we're going to have a homecoming, it's going to be spectacular. Thus, the week _before_ the actual game, we hold "Spirit Week" which leads up to the Pep Rally.

In Middle School, "Spirit Week" is kind-of stupid and pointless. Kids don't really get into it, the daily themes are always really stupid—Twin Day, Cowboy Day, ugh—and we don't actually have a Pep Rally. I've come to realize that High School is quite, quite different in the fact that the themes are much more fun, kids _really_ get into it—to the point of painting their body's from head to toe and all the little trimmings—and it's a week in which we don't have to wear our uniforms, whether we dress up or not. All in all, the kids just get really into it; we love our class and community, so most of us figure there is no reason _not_ to have a little fun and embrace our inner model of sorts, myself included.

Homecoming itself is a blast; our team is fantastic, so we always win, our homecoming court is always seemingly gorgeous, the food is great, the booths are fun, the band is _fantastic_, along with the kickline and the color-guard and the fireworks are always a hit. The dance is always a good time as well—this one run by the community, rather than the student council—with good company, good music and good food.

All in all, the week itself is more fun than one could ask for, _especially_ as a high school student.

* * *

Decade day starts off the week and it's already my absolute _favorite_.

Neji and I decided to dress up 50's together; he is a greaser, from the slicked back hair and the leather jacket all the way down to the tight, white-washed jeans and the combat boots. I opted for a baby-blue poodle skirt, mary-jane's, ankle-socks and a white, button-down shirt. My hair is fastened in a high pony-tail with a baby-blue scrunchy to match and, I must say, we look _fabulous_. We will forever be the greatest pair in Konoha history; President and VP til we die.

We also look hilarious, but that's beside the point.

"Guys, can I get a quick picture for the year-book?" Karin—a drop-dead gorgeous junior, dressed up like Madonna—asks us, camera in hand and glasses fixed perfectly on the bridge of her nose. She gives us a wide, endearing grin, waving us off toward the wall for a clear photo.

We happily oblige. "Of course, Karin-senpai!" I drag a begrudging Neji toward the white-brick wall. He sighs, but puts his arm around my waist anyway, giving the camera a blank look. I kick my leg up, grinning sweetly, leaning a hand on his shoulder and wait for the flash.

When it comes, she squeals. "You guys are too cute! Are you a couple?"

I giggle and Neji blushes. "No, just good friends, and future rulers of the school!"

She laughs lightly. Her voice is a little shrill, which may be her only turn-off, but other than that, one could say she is one of the prettiest girls in the damn school, even when dressed in hot pink that _should_ clash with her fiery, red hair, but does not. She gives us one more sweet smile before bidding a goodbye and stalking off down the hall, ready to take more pictures of those that dressed up.

"Why can't I be that pretty?" I whine, starting to walk off toward my locker to get my books for the day. If only I were like, a third as attractive as she.

"Shut up, you're gorgeous," Neji tells me reassuringly, patting my shoulder. "Prettier than Karin, I promise."

"You're only saying that because you're my friend." I glare at him, opening up my locker and wishing for some honesty.

"You're very pretty, Sakura," he assures me.

"Yeah, you are," another voice grabs our attention. I almost cringe at the familiarity of it and stop myself from bashing my head into my locker.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." I give him a wave before focusing on my locker again. Once I gather my books in my hands, I give him the up-down and notice he's dressed in his normal all-black attire with a little bit of forest green to abide the dress code. "I see you're school spirited."

He shrugs. "Spirit week isn't really my thing, you know that."

"I guess I did," I agree, starting my walk off toward first-period choir, I big Neji a goodbye with a wave and grin as he walks in the opposite direction toward the orchestra. "Where's your brother?" I ask, turning my attention back to Sasuke-kun, as nonchalantly as I can, though I'm a little more than excited to see if he's dressed up or not.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just curious," I ask, noticing the music hall coming up. "I have to ask him a couple of questions about... uh, student council," I fib, grinning at my best friend.

His eyebrow is still raised, but he doesn't press on. "If he doesn't have to come in first period, he doesn't—or second, for that matter. He has double late-start," he explains, walking me to the door of my class.

We both stop when we're at the room. "Oh, alright, I'll just wait until after school, I guess."

"Okay... I can't walk you home today," he tells me as an afterthought, "I have soccer practice right after school, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize!" I grin widely at him, secretly relieved, and receive a blush in return. "I do have to talk to you about something soon, though." I try my hardest to keep the smile on my face, but it seems he notices my falter when his smirk falls a little.

He ignores it anyway, typical Sasuke-kun. "Alright. I'll walk you home tomorrow and we can talk?" he asks, his eyebrows lifting in, what looks like, hope.

I bite back a sigh. "Yeah, that should be fun, Sasuke-kun. I'll see you in geometry, okay?"

* * *

"You have _got_ to be freaking kidding me."

Itachi-kun lifts a fine eyebrow at me. "I can assure you I'm not joking... I haven't even said a word to you yet."

I sigh loudly. "You're the _president,_ how could you _not_ dress up!? You chose the themes for spirit week this year, you bastard!"

He rolls his eyes and smirks at me. "I am dressed as the first decade of the 2000's."

Oh.

A joke.

How _cute_.

"You look adorable, though," he adds.

I can't help but blush the brightest red, not used to receiving compliments from Itachi-kun, of all people. "Uh, thank you."

"It's no problem at all." He focuses back on his paperwork, sitting Indian-style, per usual, on the auditorium floor. "I will be dressing up tomorrow, though, don't you worry."

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow. "And what will you be dressing up as, pray tell?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." He doesn't even bother looking up from his paper-work. "You'll like it though, don't worry."

"I'm sure I will." Hey, at least he's dressing up. Better than wearing _all_ black _all_ week, like his brother. He's actually not even wearing a uniform today, so at least he's adhering to the lifting of the uniform policy for the week.

We sit in silence for a little while, Itachi-kun focusing on signing some papers for booth-clearance during homecoming—nothing better than the last minute, right?—when he, suddenly, breaks the silence. "Have you spoken to Sasuke yet?"

I cringe. "Not yet, no."

"You may want to get on that, Sakura," he tells me, and though I know it's only a suggestion and he's not trying to push me, he seems a little anxious.

I blush a little, knowing he wants this just as much as I do, but don't press on the idea. "I was going to talk to him today, but he has soccer practice."

"I'll walk you home, then." He looks at me, finally, onyx eyes pouring into mine. I could stare at them forever; they're so deep and flawless, dark and mysterious, beautiful and precious, like the metal itself. "It was so beautiful out, I didn't take the car, a walk will be fun," he explains.

I nod my head in agreement. "Thanks, Itachi-kun."

"It's no problem at all, really." He focuses once again on his paperwork. "Have you gathered any classmates to help decorate the bleachers for Pep Rally on Thursday after school?"

"A few... Neji, of course, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, uh..." I trail off and finish with, "I'm sure I'll get more."

He is looking at me again, suddenly distracted from his paperwork. "Sasuke?"

"What about him?" I ask. I hope he's not getting jealous or something.

"Nothing..." he trails off, thinking of what to say. "I've just never heard you call him _just_ Sasuke."

I freeze and blush a little. "I guess not."

"It's not a big deal," he assures me, shaking my shoulder a little. "I'm sure he won't even notice, you didn't."

I shrug. "It just doesn't seem right anymore."

He nods his head and drops the subject as quickly as he brought it up. "Let me just finish off these signatures and I'll walk you home, okay?"

"Alright!" I give him a grin, to which he blushes slightly.

It's the loveliest and strangest feeling to know that you have an effect on Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" I screech, finding Itachi-kun waiting for me by my locker.

In a plain, black t-shirt.

With "Villain" written across it in white ink.

_On superhero day._

"I can assure you, I am quite serious," he deadpans, grinning (how can I stay made at that smile, really?).

I nearly rip my hair out. "You are _so_ stupid."

"I like to think I'm witty," he explains, moving closer and leaning against the locker next to mine. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"Cat-Woman, obviously. You know, if the Cat-Woman costume wasn't enough of an explanation," I mock him, gathering my books in my arms.

He shrugs, shutting my locker for me. Before I can even make fun of him again, I feel another presence come up beside me.

"Hey Sakura... Itachi." Sasuke, of course. "You two seem to be hanging out a lot."

I roll my eyes. "Your point?"

"I guess I have no point." I look to see that he is actually wearing a Batman t-shirt. "Hey, we match!"

"We do, don't we?" I agree, smiling slightly. "We'll have to get a photo later for the scrapbook."

He nods his head enthusiastically. "Can't wait. We'll get one before I walk you home, okay?"

"Sure," I agree, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to go to the auditorium; I'll see you later, alright, Sakura?" Itachi interrupts our conversation, smirking slightly at me, but I can see his eyes are a little anxious.

I return the smile. "Can't wait."

He turns around to go to his infamous hiding place. Sasuke then speaks. "What's going on with you two?"

I shrug. "Nothing, why?"

"I dunno..." he thinks for a second, biting his bottom lip. "Itachi very rarely gets close to people. Especially people with boobs."

I glare. "You're so _lewd_."

He shrugs again, grinning devilishly. "Here's your stop, see ya!" He runs off before I can cause him bodily harm.

I sigh and walk into the chorus class.

* * *

I hadn't mustered the guts to break the silence between Sasuke and I and we were, clearly, nearing my house. The walk had been quiet and awkward; not that I expected Sasuke to break the silence, of course.

He did, though. "What did you want to talk about, Sak? You're acting weird."

I sigh exasperatingly, stopping in my tracks. "I think you know, Sasuke," I finally say. I look him in the eye and see his eyes flash with nerves.

He bites his bottom lip. "I do, don't I?"

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask; I can hear my voice is hoarse. "And then ignore it and put me through all that? You can't just play with a girl's feelings like that, Sasuke-kun, I thought..." I try to find the right words. "I thought you loved me." I finish with, "I just didn't think you loved me _that_ way."

He made a little grunting noise and didn't reply.

I continued. "I can't return the feelings though, Sasuke. It was like... kissing a _cousin_." I cut to the chase, trying to be as nice as possible, but honest as well. It was true; after being friends with Sasuke for so long, he was more like a brother, not a _lover_, and that kiss with Itachi-kun only reinforced my feelings for Sasuke. "I'm sorry. I really, really hope this won't ruin our friendship. I do love you, Sasuke, and that will never change."

"Well, this is weird," he smirks slightly and suddenly his face isn't hitting the ground. "I agree."

Wait.

What?

"Wait, what?" I ask, quite stupidly.

He shrugs. "I didn't really know how to tell you... But since we're on the same page, I'm happy," he explains, moving toward me and gathers me into a hug. "I care about you a lot and I didn't want something as stupid as a kiss to ruin our friendship... I was stupid," he clarifies.

"I know," I agree and he shoots me a playful glare. "I... I'm glad this won't ruin our friendship."

He finally smiles one of his rare smiles. "Me too."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun... I'm just not _in_ love with you," I explain, once again, just in case I'm dreaming and this didn't work out in the best way ever.

"Yeah, yeah, same." He rolls his eyes and finally lets go of me, his smile turning back into his trademark smirk.

"So, this won't be awkward?"

"No," he assures me. "Not in the slightest."

I sigh in absolute relief and bliss, happy that I won't be losing my best friend any time soon, but then I realize I have to do what I have to do. "So, then, uh, I should probably tell you something."

His smile does not fall as he pulls away from the embrace and I'm only beginning to realize that this is where he may murder me. Ugh. "What? You can tell me anything, Sakura, remember that."

"Well, uh, there is another guy," I begin to explain.

"I figured," he shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pocket and comfortably stationing himself into his regular, Sasuke-stance. "Let me guess, Neji?"

"Uh, no."

"Shikamaru?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not him..."

"... I don't know, Naruto?"

"God, no!" I screech, glaring at him. "I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Right, right," he laughs lightly. "I was just rambling off names... I don't know, Sakura, who could it be?"

"... Don't be mad," I plead, raising my hands in defense and grinning sheepishly.

"How could I be mad at you—?"

Realization dawns his features.

"... It's Itachi, isn't it?"

* * *

In the end, Sasuke wasn't _too_ mad. He kind-of saw it coming; he noticed that we'd started to hang out together, his brother wasn't being as "bitchy" as usual, we were comfortable, despite his brother's awkwardness, and all the little hints he chose to ignore sort-of added up.

He still vehemently claimed I could do _so_ much better. To which he received a slap across the back of his head.

It's nice to finally have somebody to talk about Itachi-kun to, though, and know it won't somehow get back to him. I can wholeheartedly trust Sasuke with my not-relationship with Itachi-kun and use him for information _about_ his brother. I will certainly take advantage of that.

Itachi-kun doesn't exactly _know_ that I told Sasuke-kun that we're sort-of together, but he does know—and is happy—about the conversation and exactly how it went. Though he explained to me, one more time, that he's not very good with relationships and that we're still going to have to take it very slow before we put a label to anything and blah, blah, blah...

He kissed me afterward and that's all I really remember, because his lips were warm and soft and the kiss was fantastic and he tasted a little like mint _and_ chocolate and ugh.

What a guy.

* * *

It's finally Friday, eighth period, and Pep Rally has began. So far, everybody is dressed as their class color—as Freshman, we're in green, the Sophomores are clad in red, the Juniors in yellow and the Seniors painted blue, _even_ Itachi, begrudgingly—and nobody is tagging anybody with class paint or silly-stringing the bleachers. In fact, said bleachers are nearly pristine, and we worked _very_ hard on them; balloons are everywhere, Freshman is written with paper and painted with glitter on the back wall, there are streamers and paper designed all over. We might actually have a chance of winning "best bleachers."

(Even the Seniors win everything. It's rigged, I tell you.)

Sasuke is sitting next to me, wearing green (how deliciously spirited) with a bored look on his face. "This is so freaking stupid."

"Oh, lighten up," I push his shoulder. "Don't you have to go out with the soccer team, soon?"

"Yeah, I guess," he sighs, leaning into his seat.

"You should be proud to be on the varsity team!" I assure him, punching his shoulder. "That's a hard feat as a freshman, and you guys are undefeated!"

"Yeah, yeah." He rolls his eyes and stands up. "I guess I'll go backstage with the team then, save my spot, alright?"

"Of course!" I pat his seat and grin, pushing him slightly, as if to tell him to leave. He listens and begins running down the stairs toward his team that is gathering by the door to go next.

"Next up is Konoha's undefeated cross-country team!" Gai-sensei, the gym teacher and track coach announces, and the team runs onto the floor.

I see Itachi-kun moseying lazily across the gym floor, not even bothering the wave at the crowd, but he looks crazy handsome in his track pinny and skinny jeans, if I do say so myself. Better than the disturbingly short-shorts, of course. When he notices my looking at him, I see him smile slightly—I try not to melt—and continue walking with his team until they're off the floor.

"Followed by Konoha's undefeated, varsity soccer-team!"

Sasuke-kun is walking just as lazily as his brother, but bothers to wave at me and smile.

I can't help but think that the Uchiha's are and always will be my favorite.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ:****  
**

**You may have guessed already, but I do live in New York state, thus I was hit VERY badly by Hurricane Sandy. My backyard is demolished, we hav no power, my roof is totally apart, there hasn't been school for a week; it's awful. Everything has fallen to shit.**

**By some luck, my boyfriend has power, so I'm leeching off of him for the day; I probably WILL NOT have power until either Saturday or Monday, if I'm lucky. Street lights are down, trees are everywhere, there are streets that are completely turned to shit. It's really, really bad and scary. I probably won't even be back in school until mid next week.**

**That being said, many of my stories will not be updated for a while. I'm going to be so behind on schoolwork and blah blah. One of the first things I'm going to try to get up is the halloween chapter for this, but, other than that, there will be nothing for a while. To be honest, Halloween was "cancelled" here until Saturday. :P (Ridiculous, I know; we had a curfew last night of like, nine o' clock. They were giving out tickets to anybody out later than that.)**

**Thank you for reading, I will also be posting this on my profile. Anybody else hindered by this hurricane will feel my pain. STAY SAFE. BE CAREFUL. DON'T GO OUT IN PLACES WITHOUT STREET LIGHTS OR GO OUT IN THE STREETS AT NIGHT. STAY AWAY FROM FALLEN TREES. IF YOU NEED HELP, DON'T BE AFRAID TO CALL THE HOTLINES.**

**Peace.**


	8. H is for Halloween

**Alphabet Soup**  
theeflowerchild

_H is for Halloween_

* * *

Lightening screamed in the sky, causing pitch black to flicker like a slowly dying lamp. The moon was full and round, leaving those outside the ability to view the faces of those they were surrounded by. Though outside, it was quiet.

Too quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

That's when... A SUPER HOT VAMPIRE POPPED OUT FROM AN ALLEY WAY AND SNATCHED A BEAUTIFUL, PINK-HAIRED VIXEN DRESSED UP LIKE A FANTASTIC ZOMBIE-BRIDE THAT SHE WORKED DAMN HARD ON AND WHISKED HER AWAY, TURNED HER INTO A VAMPIRE WITHOUT ANY PAIN BECAUSE THEY'RE SO IN LOVE AND HE'D NEVER HURT HER OR SUCK HER BLOOD OR ANYTHING SEMI-WEIRD LIKE THAT AND MARRIED HER, BIRTHING CREEPY, HOT VAMPIRE BABIES.

No, I'm totally kidding. That didn't happen, but wouldn't it make a great story if it did? I mean, how exotic is pink hair? If a main character had it and was whisked away by super hot, stealthy, sexy, blood-sucking man in a cape, I'd totally buy that book. Especially if that vampire had black hair, a dorky pony-tail and eyes that SO TOTALLY FLASH RED.

Anyway, if it wasn't obvious, Halloween is slowly, but surely approaching; I'm not saying it's my _favorite_ Holiday (we'll get to that), but it's totally up there. Who doesn't love dressing up like something they're not just to go gallivant around a town decorated with black and orange and pumpkins and blood just to receive delicious, free candy that hopefully isn't poisoned? Nobody. That's who.

_Everybody_ loves candy (even Sasuke, though he has still not admitted. Where does all your Halloween candy go then, huh?)

(Actually, probably Itachi-kun. He has the worst sweet tooth I have _ever_ seen. I have no idea how he hasn't contracted like, cavities... Or diabetes, even. It's gross.)

(… Don't tell him I said that.)

Every year since I can _remember_, I've _always_ gone trick-or-treating with Sasuke and this year will be no different; tradition is tradition, whether I'm macking his brother or not (we'll get to that, too). We get a huge group of people together and walk the street in so-totally-awesome costumes, gathering candy and wreaking havoc all over Konoha. It's fairly badass, if I do say so myself. And I do.

The high school does this super cool thing, though, ever since I can remember as well; the student council runs it, of course (what would they do without us?) and it takes a _lot_ of hard work, but when I used to attend as a little kid with Sasuke, it was some of the most fun we had. We call it "Safe Halloween," and, basically, we commandeer the school for a day, set up candy stations in classrooms, create a _huge_ game room where kids can win candy and kids from infant to like, age ten or eleven come and gauge themselves with school-regulated candy and safe, Halloween fun.

The clubs make booths filled with games and candy while also gaining recognition from the parents of the community (for budget purposes, of course), the orchestra always has slots where they play Disney-related music, there are dance stations, costume contests and the whole lot. To attend, all you have to do is pay three dollars, which goes to student council and donate a can of food per child for a food drive for the community. It's one of our best events of the year and one of the most fun to set up.

I'm so excited to be a part of it this year and help set up; Itachi-kun has been giving me a _lot_ of responsibility in council since we started... uh, not-dating or whatever, since he trusts me to pull through and do my share of the work. It's a win-lose situation. Either way, I have a feeling this is going to be one of the best Halloweens yet.

* * *

"I, uh, told my mother there was something going on between us," my not-boyfriend (I've decided that's the best label for Itachi-kun, seeing as we're _basically_ dating, but he refuses to ask me out or tell anybody) suddenly tells me, not even bothering to look up from the papers he has scattered around him. I thought it was totally cute that he did the same thing at home that he did in the auditorium; sit Indian-style on the floor and surround himself with his documents and homework in a frazzled-state of sorts.

That's not the point right now, though.

"You, uh, what?" I ask, letting out a slew of jumbled letters afterward to which I receive a strange look and a raised eyebrow. Ugh, don't give me that look you idiot. Since when can't you keep your damn mouth shut?

"I told my mother there was something going on between us... I don't feel comfortable keeping something like this a secret," he explains, finally making eye-contact. On the bright side, he doesn't do that thing where he doesn't really look at me anymore; he still does it to Neji though and I get the biggest kick out of it. "Plus, she kept asking why you were always over with _me_ and we were always up in my room. Do you really think she wouldn't be suspicious at all?" he adds.

"She thinks I'm in love with your brother, though!" I tell him, which is the best excuse ever. "You could have told her student council or something! Since we're, uh, _both on it. _And I thought _you _wanted to keep this on the down-low."

He shrugs. "It's going to get out at some point, I don't see a reason in hiding it from my mother and _you're_ the one who told Sasuke."

"The circumstances were good!" I argue. I mean, it isn't every day that Sasuke is totally accepting of the boys I date! I mean... he isn't exactly totally accepting anyway and he's watching Itachi-kun like a hawk, but it was the right time to tell him and he was embarrassed for avoiding me and acting like an idiot, so I took advantage of it. "You forget, I work your brother like silly-putty. He'll keep his mouth shut. Your _mother_, on the other hand..."

He glares. "What about my mother?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't get so damn defensive," I reprimand, wagging a finger at him. "Of all people, you'd think I mean harm? I love your mother. It's just that..." I trail off, looking for the correct way to phrase the fact that his mother can't keep her damn mouth shut in the community. "She's... Well... She's your mother."

He raises an eyebrow at me again, something he constantly does, like he thinks I'm _silly_ or something. "Thank you for elaborating."

I sigh exasperatingly, throwing my arms down to my sides in defeat. "She's a gossip!" I finally admit.

He shrugs once again. "Well, yes, but I promise she will not say anything." Idiot.

"And how can you promise that?" I ask. "Are you your mother? She'll tell Fugaku-san."

"Well, of course, that's my father and her husband, I would've told him anyway," alright, that's sound reasoning, I guess, "but I'm going to ask you to be my girlfriend eventually, I should at least explain to my mother that there is potential between us so it doesn't pop up out of the blue that I'm dating my baby-brother's best friend."

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and see a trace of a smirk growing on his lips at my reaction, but I chose to ignore it. (Oh my gosh, so he _does_ plan on asking me to be his girlfriend!? YES YES YES YES YES YES YES—!) "She's going to like, _attack_ us."

"No," he rolls his big, black eyes again, but offers me a reassuring smile, "she will not, I can promise that."

I pout the deepest pout I can muster. "You are the biggest pain in the ass I have _ever_ met."

"I try." He grins in return and then focuses back onto his homework. One thing I can't get enough of is the fact that Itachi-kun openly smiles, unlike his brother who has a stick shoved so far up his as it hits brain matter. It's lovely, heart-warming and never ceases to make my blush. "You should do your homework, too," he breaks my train of though, raising an eyebrow at my staring and blushing a little.

I giggle at the red on his cheeks and remove myself from his bed, sitting next to him on the floor and cuddling up to his side. I focus back on my text book, ignoring the weird look and fiery blush on his face; Itachi-kun isn't really used to affection or anything, but he's getting used to the touching and cuddling and such.

And especially the making out. I think he likes that, a lot.

* * *

This is probably the most awkward dinner of my life, I'd have to say, seeing as _nobody is bothering to speak_. They're just simply staring. At what, you may ask?

At Itachi-kun and I, of course, who are just trying to eat the damn Chicken Parmesan his mother so graciously made for the entire family, but they're too busy _staring _at us to allow that to happen. Well, except Fugaku-san, who is eating his chicken without a care on the world, oblivious to his youngest son and wife staring as down, hoping we'll grow an extra head or sprout a wedding or something.

"So," oh god, his mother is the first to speak. "How did this _happen?"_ she questions, pursing her lips slightly in her sickly smile and lacing her fingers together. "I'm sure we'd love to hear it."

Fugaku-san suddenly perks up. "How did what happen?" he asks nobody in particular, raising an eyebrow at the entire table.

I think my best bet might be sticking my head in the sauce bowl, right about now...

"Mother, please quit staring, you're making Sakura nervous. You too, Sasuke," Itachi simply states, calmly diving into his dinner. My savior.

"Oh, but Itachi-chan, you _must_ tell me how you two got together—"

"Yes, please, we'd love to hear it," Sasuke finishes for her. His mother and him make some sort of evil eye-contact, Sasuke's infamous smirk surfacing on his thin lips. Scratch that, the Uchiha's are my _least_ favorite people.

I sigh and rub my temples to relieve the headache that is slowly building from the consequences of the stupid, pony-tailed dork next to me being unable to keep his god damn mouth shut. I look over at him with hopeful emerald eyes, giving him the go to attempt to end the conversation.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Fugaku-san tries to intervene, bewildered.

I exchange a look with him and he just shrugs, focusing back onto his dinner. If he was curious before, he wasn't anymore; I think he'd gotten used to the fact that his family was crazy, albeit smart and beautiful and nice... but still crazy.

"Oh, nothing, Fugaku-kun..." Mikoto-chan trails off, feigning innocence. "It's just that... _Itachi-chan and Sakura-chan are dating_."

He looks up. "I thought you said Sasuke and Sakura were dating."

She purses her lips. "I thought they were. I was wrong."

"We're not dating," Itachi-kun corrects her, then searches for what to call us. I'd love to hear this. "We are... uh... seeing each other."

"Pff," I... pff? He raises an eyebrow that I choose to ignore because I don't very much like that answer... Not that I'll tell him.

"Well," Fugaku-san begins. "I... am happy for both of you, but I do not understand why my wife and youngest son are attacking you over something so trivial."

"That's what _I_ was thinking," I agree, glaring at Sasuke specifically because if I glared at Mikoto-chan, I fear she would keep prodding.

"Are you guys dressing up as a pair for Halloween?" Mikoto-chan asked, diving back into her dinner and pretending she hadn't been staring at us for what felt like fifteen minutes.

Itachi rolls his eyes. "No, Mother, that's silly."

She pouts. "Fugaku-kun and I do it!" I can almost feel Fugaku-san's cringe from across the table.

"And it's gross," Sasuke explains, sticking a piece of chicken in his mouth. He pauses to chew and then continues. "People don't do that anymore."

Her pout persists. "Well, I think it's _cute_."

"We are not a couple," I tell Mikoto-chan, "Thus, we cannot dress up as one."

Itachi kicks me from underneath the table. Again, I choose to ignore him.

"Then what are you?" she questions, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Seeing each other, apparently," I answer quickly, sarcastically. Sasuke throws me a look from across the table to see if I'm actually annoyed—which I only am slightly; I'm really just playing with Itachi-kun a little—and when I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him, he decides to speak.

"What does that even mean?" I hate you.

"Well," Itachi speaks. "It means... we are not dating, but we are together."

"What are you? Her _not_-boyfriend?" Bless you, Sasuke. Bless you.

Itachi-kun raises an eyebrow. "Did she tell you that?"

"Actually," I intervene, "I did not. We just have telepathy or something. It comes from being best friends for like, thirteen years."

He glares slightly at me. "I see."

"You could be Adam and Eve!" Mikoto-chan interjects, straying from the conversation that was happening. Thank the lord for her existence, too; you are forgiven. "Or... Daphne and Fred!"

"Who are Daphne and Fred?" Itachi-kun questions his mother, raising an eyebrow at her list of couple costumes that she's rambling off.

"From Scooby-Doo, stupid," I explain, pushing his forearm playfully. He smirks slightly in return, settling into his chair a little more comfortable, the awkward tension lifting from the table. His mother gapes only a little at our interaction; Sasuke explained to me beforehand that she'd be super curious, seeing as she thought Itachi-kun was asexual or gay; he had never brought a girl home before, so it was understandable. Still, her staring before was unnerving. "We are not going to dress up as a couple, sorry, Mikoto-chan. Not really my thing and I'm sure it's not Itachi-kun's, either."

Itachi-kun agrees with a nod and a small smirk.

"Two bloody doctors!?" she ignores my explanation. "Or... a vampire and his concubine!?"

Sasuke sputters over his drink. _"Mother. _Sakura will not be a _concubine_."

"Who said Sakura would be the concubine?" she retorts, smiling devilishly. Itachi sputters. "Marie Antoinette and Louis the sixteenth!?"

"No," I deadpan. "We will not be coupling up—"

"Joseph and Mary?" Okay, now she's just running out of ideas. "Salt and pepper?"

"We'll think about it," Itachi-kun finalizes, shutting his mother up. "Can't we just finish dinner so I can walk Sakura home? It's getting late."

His mother pouts, but settles into her chair without another word, the rest of the dinner conversation being idle, benign chit-chat. I have to remind myself to count my blessings in receiving Itachi-kun as my not-boyfriend.

* * *

"What _are_ you dressing up as for Halloween?" Itachi-kun asks me as we are sitting on the floor of the auditorium, going through booth-request papers for Safe Halloween.

I shrug, checking off a _yes_ and signing my name for the LGBTQIA's booth idea to both raise awareness and give out candy. Our school is, thankfully, fairly liberal and is constantly trying to educate everybody in tolerance. I think it will be a nice booth to have. "Perhaps a cat?" I try. "Meow."

He see him smile out of the corner of my eye. "You'd make a cute cat."

I don't think I'll ever get used to compliments from Itachi-kun. "Uh, thank you. What about you?" I ask. "Got any ideas?"

"Maybe..." he thinks. "A ninja." He nods his head as if it's a good idea. "Yeah, a ninja," he decides. "We could... both be ninjas." He offers me a smile, obviously adhering a bit to his mother's idea of a couple-costume.

I shrug again. "We could. Ninja sounds cool... My older brother has an old ninja costume, I wouldn't even have to go out and buy one," I tell him, thinking of when Sasori-chan was a ninja when he was like, twelve or something. It should fit me, but he's always been really tall. "As long as it's not too long, I guess."

"I was a ninja last year," he tells me, "But it was a hit."

"I bet. Kids _love_ ninjas," I gush. "The kids are always so cute! I'm super excited. It's going to be a great Halloween this year!"

He nods in agreement. "Do you still trick-or-treat?" he asks.

"Of course." I nod my head in confirmation. "With Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru..." I elaborate. "Every year since I can remember. What about you?"

He shrugs. "Pein is throwing a party."

"You should go!" Parties are always fun, even though Itachi-kun doesn't really seem like the party type. "Nagato is super nice."

"He would rather you call him Pein," he corrects me. "You wouldn't... want to come with me, would you?" Itachi-kun sounds hopeful... so not like him.

"Like a date?" I joke.

He shrugs. "If you want it to be."

I blush a little, because a date would entail that we were something. "If you go trick-or-treating with us around seven for like, an hour-and-a-half, I'll go to your party."

He blushes in return. Another thing I'll never get used to, having the ability to make Itachi Uchiha _blush_. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Sasuke begins. "You refuse to dress up the same... and then you dress up the same."

"Yes, but we're ninja," I reason. "It's not like we're a _couple_. More like, we're a couple of _ninja_... So it's cool."

He glares. "I think it's _stupid_."

"You just don't like us being together!" Which is true, he hates it; at first he was okay, but the closer we get, the more jealous _he_ gets. I keep spending so much time with Itachi-kun that Sasuke kind-of feels left out... I have to make sure I give him more attention. He's like a puppy. "Don't worry, Sasuke, you'll _always_ have your Sakura-chan!" I give him a big hug.

He doesn't hug me back, but he doesn't push me away, either. "I wasn't worried."

"Of _course_ you weren't!" I wink. "Now, go to your booth, you pain in the butt!"

He glares playfully and sticks his tongue out. "Don't let your power go to your head, first lady Sakura."

I blush furiously. "Shut up and go do your work."

Right when one Uchiha leaves, another surfaces. "So, how's it going?" Itachi-kun questions, coming out of his little hole known as the auditorium. "How many people are here?"

"If you didn't avoid the human race, you'd know," I tease, only to receive a glare. "Near one-hundred now, but it's only the first hour. I think we'll make around one-thousand or more today." Maybe I'm being hopeful, but we're open for five hours and if we get more than one-hundred kids per hour, we should be set for the next few months.

He nods his head. "That would be fantastic. We'd be set for almost the entire year."

"I know!" I agreed, excited.

"Awe, that is _so_ cute!" a squeal interrupted us. "You're just pairing up with everybody, aren't you!?"

We both looked up to see Karin with a camera for the yearbook, dressed up like a cat, with ears, tail, spandex and all. She looked crazy cute, especially with the purple accents and her blaring, red hair. "Hey, Karin-senpai!"

"Why hello, Miss Sakura-chan!" she greets me, then turns to Itachi-kun. "Itachi-senpai," they both nod at each other. "Can I get a picture of you ninjas for the yearbook!? It's too great!"

I nod smiling and turn to Itachi-kun. "Is that okay?"

He rolls his eyes and nods his head in return as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course it's okay." I never really know with the Uchiha's, seeing as Sasuke _hates_ getting his photo taken more than anything in the world.

"Alright, let's get a pose then!"

I get into a karate-like stance and Itachi-kun follows suit. She cracks up before taking the picture, offering us a, "Thanks a bunch, cuties!" while leaving. I'm not able to even gather myself before Itachi-kun _tackles me into the ground_.

I hear little kids giggling around us. "Ninjas should never keep their guard down," he explains. I can _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

So when I stand up, nursing a bruise on my bum, and I kick him where the sun doesn't shine, I say the same thing.

* * *

I decide to get ready at the Uchiha house for Halloween. "These ninja costumes were a great idea."

"You could drown in that costume," he comments. "How freaking tall is your brother?"

I shrug. "He might have been like, five-ten at the time... Now he's six-four."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you like, two-feet tall then!"

"Shut up!" I gasp, throwing a book that was lying on the floor at him. He smirks at my missing. "I am _not_ that short, you pain in the ass!"

"Debatable," he teases, sitting down on the floor next to me. (Which he would've done anyway; I very rarely seeing Itachi-kun sit in chairs.)

"Not all of us can be six-feet, Itachi-kun," I explain, leaning into his arm. "What time did Sasuke say everyone was coming?"

"Seven," he told me.

I looked at the clock to see it was six-thirty. "Ugh," I whine. "Still have an hour to kill."

He shrugs, followed by a smirk. "I can think of something we can do..." he trails off oh-so-innocently before planting his lips on mine.

As I've said, Itachi-kun enjoys the making out very, very much, whether it be on the floor (usually), on the bed (occasionally) or in the auditorium (twice and oh-so-dangerous).

Pushing me down gently, he crawls on top of my, balancing his weight to the best of his ability, being that he's _a lot_ heavier than he looks, and putting more pressure on to my lips. Despite me being his first kiss, he's _quite_ talented, but then again, aren't all the Uchiha's talented at everything?

"Sakura, Itachi, they're here—OH GOD MY VIRGIN _EYES!" _We hear Sasuke screech from the door. Itachi-kun flies off of me, settling on a seat right next to me. I burst up into a sitting position.

He glares vehemently. "Didn't anybody teach you to knock?"

"DIDN'T ANYBODY TEACH YOU NOT TO MAKE OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND?" he yells. How cute, he's so defensive of me. "SHE'S STILL A BABY. YOU'RE SO OLD."

"I'm seventeen," he corrects him. Itachi-kun isn't _that_ much older than me. "And Sakura is old enough to make decisions for herself."

I nod. "I know you care, Sasuke, but it's not like we were doing anything inappropriate."

"Yet..." I hear Itachi-kun mumble next to me. I can't help, but blush the brightest red to boot.

Apparently, Sasuke hears, too. _"Don't touch her,"_ he hisses, helping me up and pulling me into a hug. "She's just a baby!"

"I'm older than you," I deadpan.

He ignores me. "You are uninvited from trick-or-treating."

"We'll just go to the party, then," I explain, ripping Sasuke off of me. He grips like a _vice_.

Itachi-kun smirks, having one. I can't decide whether or not that's a good thing. "Good choice, Sakura. We'll see you later, Sasuke—"

"Fine," Sasuke grumbles, cutting him off. "You can come, but no touching."

Itachi-kun and I shrug. "Fine by me," I say, but it's really on both of our behalves.

* * *

"Gosh Itachi-kun, I don't think the music is loud enough," I comment sarcastically. I swear, the house is nearly _shaking_.

He shrugs. "This usually isn't my scene, but since you said I should go..."

I roll my eyes. "You're a senior," I bump him gently with my hip, "Party it up, man!"

"That's what I'm doing, isn't it?" We begin weaving through people toward the drink table, thirsty from walking around town for nearly two hours. "Don't drink the punch, it's probably spiked. Only closed-containers," he explains.

I nod, grabbing a closed can of cola from the table. "Do you dance?"

"To this music?" He gives me an incredulous look.

"Good point," I agree. I pop open my can of soda and take a long swig, enjoying the cool taste. It had been a warm Halloween, despite it being mid-October, and being covered head-to-toe in thick, black fabric hadn't really helped anybody's cause. "So, what do you do at these parties?"

"Dance," he begins his list, "Probably karaoke, eat, play games..."

"Like what games?" I question, curious. I'm guessing that it's _probably_ not "Monopoly" or "Sorry"...

"Seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, the like..." he trails off. "Anything sexual, really," he adds as an afterthought.

"Well, doesn't that sound fun?" I comment jokingly.

He raises an eyebrow and I can see a little bit of red focusing on his high cheekbones. "Oh really?"

"I was just kidding!" I defend myself, blushing at his implications.

"Don't worry, I know." He pushes me gently. We, once again, weave through the cluttered room of people.

Most of the night we spend either leaning against the wall, mingling with people in student council, eating pizza or talking. Occasionally, Itachi-kun pulled me aside to dance—to my delight—, but the party itself was kind-of boring. When I really think about it, the party was only a blast because Itachi-kun was there and he made me a lot happier than I'd openly admit.

When the night began closing, we heard a door next to us thrust open and saw two Juniors stumble out; Karin, the bombshell and some boy with sharp teeth, purple eyes and silvery hair. "Oh, uh, hey, Sakura-chan," she greets me, looking obviously embarrassed. "... Come here often?"

I try to hold back giggles. "Hey Karin-senpai. Sorry, can't say I do."

She nods her head vigorously. "Well, uh... I should get going. See you Sakura-chan, Itachi-senpai," she waves us off, running toward the door with her... _friend_ in hand.

When she is gone, I begin giggling. "Uh, well, good for her."

Itachi-kun snorts. _"Excuse me?"_

I shrug, grinning. "Who was that with her?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Suigetsu," he answers me. He takes a long sip of his drink, staring at the room. "... Do you wanna sit down for the while?"

I can _feel_ the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Uh, sure."

He tugs my hand gently, walking toward the room. He doesn't even bother turning the light on, but shuts the door, locking it with a loud "click." The music is suddenly a little muted, but still loud. Either way, I'm too distracted by Itachi-kun's lips pressing hard onto mine to notice whatever is playing. We stumble messily toward the bed, lucky that this is a room rather than a bathroom or something ridiculous.

This is the first time we don't have to worry about being walked in on, or getting in trouble for making out on the floor of a school room (don't judge us). I'm totally right, by the way; Itachi-kun is the best kisser, ever.

But I'm always right, aren't I?

* * *

**Happy belated Halloween!**

**We lost power because of Hurricane Sandy. We stayed at a church for a while (so an atheist walks into a church...) and NOW WE HAVE POWER BACK! YEAH! I met some amazing people though and became super good friends with the pastor's daughter like, over night haha. The hurricane was a blessing in disguise! **

**So yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy, hehe. And tell me what I should do for I, because I'm a little stuck on that one, lol. Hopefully around Christmas time I'll be on O or T... :)**

**Peace.**


	9. I is for Ice

**Alphabet Soup**  
theeflowerchild

_I is for Ice_

* * *

Thanksgiving is my second favorite Holiday, within reason, of course.

It's always a plus when a Holiday is centered around food, for starters and good food, to boot. Luscious vegetables mashed and steamed, moist meats stuffed with bread and broth and fruits jelled to a burgundy perfection. Then, you gauge yourself in said foods for a few hours while talking to people you love and care about, whilst dressed up in pretty clothes you bought specifically for the occasion.

Then, desert follows and, I mean, who doesn't love pumpkin pie? I believe they should sell pumpkin-themed things all year 'round; it's so popular, spice-filled and warming. Seriously, the orange stuff puts a smile on my face and a grumble in my tummy just thinking about it and _you know you agree_. Pumpkin rules.

What I really, _really_ love about Thanksgiving though is the fact that it is the grand opening to the Holiday Season, which is the greatest time of the year, hands down. The feeling in the air, the bare trees, the snow that falls gently on the ground, the wool sweaters, pea-coats and corduroy jeans and, of course, _Christmas_.

Which is, logically, my favorite Holiday. And not because of the presents or anything; in fact, I kind-of hate receiving presents. I always feel awkward and unworthy, but giving presents is, by far, one of my favorite past-times. Seeing people light up when you get the right thing or the warm smile when they receive something they didn't know they wanted, that always makes my day.

Not to mention the repetitive Christmas music that never fails to put a smile on my face, the ugly, red, snow-covered sweaters that I own far too many of or the fact that everything is red and green.

I look forward to decorating for Christmas almost all year long. We go all out in my house; we put the tree up the day after Thanksgiving, covered in delicate, glass bulbs, little figurines, childish ornaments purchased when we were young and white lights that brighten the room exponentially. We decorate the outside with icicle lights, reindeer, little trees and trinkets around the home. Our house gets covered from head-to-toe in wreaths, Santa, reindeer, snowmen and many other Christmas-themed items. The same stockings that we had has children hang from the garland above the fire-place.

And everybody is happy.

* * *

There is a loud knock at the door and I have to hold myself back from screeching at the top of my lungs.

Rushing off of the couch, I run toward the door as quickly as I can, pulling it open and throwing myself at the person I expect to be at the door with the largest grin I can muster—so large it _hurts_. "You're home! _You're home, you're home, you're home!"_

A hand ruffles my pink hair as a low chuckle resounds in the foyer. "You're such a pain in my ass. Yeah, I'm home."

"I missed you so much, you bastard!" I yell, still grinning wildly. He lets me go carefully onto the floor, hand still gently placed on my head, nestled into my pink hair. "I—I'm so happy!" Here come the water-works.

"Quit the tears—I missed you too." He smiles gently, warmly, finally removing his hand from my locks. "Happy Thanksgiving, loser."

"Happy Thanksgiving, nii-chan," I reply. I give him a once over, tears blurring my vision slightly; having been a year since I've seen him last, he has changed, if only slightly. His rusty hair is longer now, almost to his shoulder, but kept neater than usual, the rings under his red eyes show the exhaustion he endures in college, along with the much paler skin and slightly skinnier frame. He's still tall as hell—if not taller than he was before—and still dresses like a dork, with his skinny jeans and graphic t-shirts and he's still my loser of an older brother. "I really thought you weren't going to make it."

"I promised I'd be here, didn't I?" he retorts with a smirk on his face. He drops his bag near the door, eyes scanning the foyer. "When did you repaint?"

"Uh, April?" I voice my thought aloud. "Perhaps May?" Rather than the awful, olive-green it used to be painted, it is now a rusty red of sorts, not unlike my older brother's hair. "Do you like it?" I ask.

He shrugs. "It's okay. I miss the ugly green, though; it was so _mom."_

I giggle. "I guess so," I reply, then my eyes widen in realization. "Oh, _mom," _I whisper, then yell, "Mom! Mom! Sasori is back!"

He cringes. "Did you really have to _yell?_ She'd find out eventually—"

"_Sasori-chan!"_ I hear my mother screech from behind. She flies past me, enveloping my older brother into a vice-like grip. My brother barely reacts to the hug, eyes half-lidded in annoyance. "I missed you so much, sweetheart! I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow!"

"You thought wrong, I guess," he replies, shaking her off. My mother huffs at his reaction, but he ignores it. "Where's Dad?"

My mother purses her lips at Sasori's question; they never really did get along, as much as my mother always doted on him and tried to play the parent, their personalities clashed far too much and they expected _way_ too much from him; so much that he could not give. She was the main reason he escaped to college half-way across the world and she missed him to death, but we let him go. It was what was best for him. I think my brother does care for her deep, deep down, but he's been putting on the facade for too long and he's as stubborn as a mule, so odds are, he won't be letting go of the act any time soon. "Your father is at work, but he will be home for dinner, later. At the hospital, the sick don't really care if it is a holiday or not, now do they?"

"Your comments are always a fresh drink of water, aren't they, mother?" he answers her dryly, a smug look on his face.

I disrupt them before a fight can even begin brewing. "We have a guest here, remember, mother? And the cousins should be over soon!" I remind her.

"Yes, yes! I should get onto those hors d'oeuvres, then!" She rushes back into the kitchen; only then did I realize she had rushed in with a spoon in her hand. That is so like her, to forget what she's doing and bring her work with her. I make sure to look over my brother to check if any food got onto his clothes.

"Who's here?" he interrupts my thought process. No food on his crappy t-shirt—alas, and I thought we'd be able to replace it with a _normal_ shirt. Maybe a nice sweater...

"Uh, my boy—," I cut myself off. "A friend." Should I tell Sasori that Itachi-kun is my boyfriend? "He's staying for dinner." It will come out eventually, I guess.

He gives me a very strange look that I choose to ignore. We have a little bit of a stare-down. "Oh, Sasuke?" he finally asks, removing his loafers and settling his toes into the plush carpet.

"... Close." I take a hold of his hand, dragging him toward the living room where Itachi-kun and I had been sitting; I left the poor boy alone to fend for himself!

He snorts. "What do you mean _close?"_

I bite my lip. "Do you remember Itachi-kun?" I question softly, stopping before we reach the arch into the room.

He raises an eyebrow, giving me that same, strange look, like "I don't know what you're up to, but you bet your bottom I will find out and something will die." Erm. "Uh... I think so. He was a freshman when I was a senior, right? Sasuke's brother?" I nod. "Why the heck is _he _here?"

I giggle nervously. "Well, uh, you see, big ol' brother of mine..." I trail off with a wry smile. "Itachi-kun is my, uh, well—"

"I understand perfectly," he cuts me off curtly, his mouth setting into a grim line.

"You do?" I inquire weakly.

"Oh, I do," he finalizes. I smile sheepishly before he continues with the dreaded question: "Aren't you a little _young_ for a boyfriend?"

I sputter and manage a shrug. "Not particularly."

He contemplates for a second and his eyes widen. "And Itachi is a senior?"

I nod.

"Wouldn't that make Itachi around... say... eighteen?"

Fuck.

"And you're _fifteen?"_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"You're allowing some _pedophile_ to take _advantage of you?"_ Well, this sucks.

"That's _not_ exactly the situation—"

"Has he _touched you? _You're just a _baby!" _And if Sasuke was not enough...

I roll my eyes. "Sasori-nii, calm down!" I reprimand him in a hushed whisper. I sincerely hope that Itachi-kun cannot hear the conversation take place seeing as we're like, five feet from the living room.

His eyes are nearly a blazing red. "Has he _taken your virginity?"_ I sputter again. _"He's taking advantage of you, isn't he!?"_

"No!" I yell; forget Itachi-kun, this is ridiculous. "I will have you know that I am _still_ a virgin and I will probably _still_ be a virgin this time next year and so on, and so forth!"

"What do you mean _probably?!"_ Of course. "You mean _definitely!"_

"Yes, sure, definitely," I correct myself. "You know, _father_ approves of Itachi-kun."

"I am not as dumb as father," he retorts. "Men are stupid—they only want one thing—"

"Don't degrade your own gender, stupid." I slap him across the back of the head. "All men are _not_ the same, actually and they don't all want _one thing_. Now shut your damn mouth and I'll introduce you to Itachi-kun. Just promise me you will _play nice_."

"I promise nothing." He waltzes into the living room, dragging me along with him by the sleeve, to harass—uh, meet my boyfriend.

I guess Itachi-kun did hear a good portion of the conversation, because I walk in to see him fiddling with the hem of cardigan, cheeks stained a light pink and eyes focusing on nothing in particular. Poor thing can't even defend himself, he looks like a total wreck and he thought my _dad_ was bad.

He thought _Sasuke_ was bad.

Hello big brother.

* * *

"Your cousin is a little creepy," Itachi-kun whispers in my ear, eyes settled on my, uh, well, _creepy_ cousin, Gaara. He's actually fairly cool once you get to know him; he plays a lot of video games, is super studious and bit of a loner, but he's a spitfire with a great sense of humor, albeit occasionally dark and a quick temper. He doesn't sleep much, so the skin around his eyes is always taut and purple and he's _ridiculously_ pale, more so than my brother and I. He's our only biological cousin, his two older siblings being adopted. Gaara was a little bit of a miracle, for lack of a better word; he was babied his entire life so, once he reached his teenage years, he pushed away and became a little, well, _creepy_. "Is he okay?"

He was stabbing at his vegetables with his knife, a sour look on his face. "He's not really a vegetable person. When dessert comes around, he'll light up, don't worry."

Itachi-kun shrugs. "I wasn't." He began cutting his turkey very... professionally; his mother always made sure they had the best of manners. I felt like an animal compared to him. "I don't know if you've noticed, but your brother won't stop glaring at me," he told me in between bites.

"I have noticed." I began picking at my mashed potatoes; the room was loud with a flurry of many voices. When went hard on Thanksgiving, having the entire family over and my mother cooking an incredible dinner and dessert, right down to a homemade pumpkin pie. "Just ignore him, he'll stop eventually."

He raises an eyebrow at me in suspicion. "Do you really believe that?"

"Not even a little." I leaned back in my chair. "I think I just ate enough food to feed a third-world country."

"Your mother is a lovely cook; why are you always at my house?" he asks me and I know exactly what he is trying to convey: my mother cannot cook, can we come here more often, please?

I roll my eyes and smile softly. "Your mother is a lot nicer than mine."

He smiles softly, albeit reluctantly in return. "Your mother is very nice, stop that."

"Whatever you say—"

"How are you enjoying the food?" my brother cuts me off. I glare.

"It's very good, your mom is a great cook," Itachi-kun replies with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." What the hell is he up to? "We haven't had much time to speak, Itachi—maybe I should've made it a point to speak to you when I was in high school. I didn't realize you'd be dating my sister when you are almost four-years her senior."

Moron.

"How did you guys meet, anyway?" he finishes, lacing his fingers together and gently depositing his chin onto his hands.

I gulp nervously. "I'm best friends with Sasuke, idiot."

"I didn't ask you, Sak." He shot me a glare. "Have you always harbored feelings for my _baby sister?"_

Itachi-kun kept a straight face and a pleasant smile. "Not necessarily. We became friends through student council and my younger brother, of course."

"So you've only _really_ been friends with her for, what, three months?" he questions him.

Itachi-kun shrugs. "I guess so, but we've only been dating for less than a month, too. We grew close very easily—your sister is a very special person. It's hard _not_ to like her."

Awe, precious baby.

Sasori nods with a smile that betrays his true intentions; I have a feeling there will be homicide in the Haruno home very, very soon. "How is your schooling going?"

"I will be graduating with Valedictorian," he explains proudly. "I was only told last week, actually."

"That's amazing—you know, I was Valedictorian. That's how I got into Stanford," my brother brags. If there anything he is, it's intelligent; we're a very smart family. "Where do you plan on going to school?"

"I'm not sure yet, actually," he began. "I don't even know what I want to do yet, honestly. I wanted to study law for a while, so I was thinking Harvard, but I don't really want to do that—I'm thinking about becoming a teacher, actually. A history teacher."

"Isn't that nice? A teacher?" Sasori mocks. "I'm studying to become a teacher, too! A physics teacher. I'm minoring in art as well. Perhaps I will certify myself in both."

"Oh, would you look, it's snowing!" one of my cousins yells over the impending doom that is the conversation going on between my boyfriend and brother. "It's falling in buckets!"

My brother's eyes flash to the window. "Well, would you look at that. I should probably get a smoke in before it gets really nasty out; we'll finish our little conversation later, Uchiha?"

Itachi-kun nods. "Of course, Sasori-san."

"Please, just Sasori," he corrects with a smirk and then went off to grab his coat from the closet.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper frantically, scowling. "He's a moron. I can't help it. He can barely dress his age, let alone handle his little sister getting a boyfriend, I'm _so_ sorry—"

"It's fine, don't even worry about," he soothes me with a smirk betraying his intentions. "Why don't we go check out the snow? I love snow."

"Well, don't you learn something new every day?" I inquire softly, shocked. Of all things Itachi-kun likes, snow? How unexpected. "Grab your jacket, we'll go outside."

He raises an eyebrow, his smirk melting into a smile. "Really?" It's not often you see Itachi-kun excited.

"Really," I confirm with a giggle.

* * *

"It's really coming down!" I remark with wonder. There was at _least_ an inch covering the grounds already, creating a blanket of white; the trees were weighing down with the frozen water, icicles growing on branches and gutters. "It's beautiful..."

Itachi-kun agrees with a nod, a soft smile of amazement growing on his normally stoic face. "I'm happy I got to spend Thanksgiving with you," he tells me, interlacing his fingers with mine, something he rarely did. He isn't very touchy-feely, so these little gestures are quaint, nice and lovely.

I giggle. "I'm happy your mother said yes! She's usually all: oh, no, Sakura, you come here! Blah blah, but she wasn't even reluctant or anything!"

Itachi-kun nods his head, his smile never falling, and does not reply, allowing a comfortable silence to settle between us as we began walking around my cul de sac. The snow was slowly, but surely piling on—indicating my cousins would _probably_ be crashing here tonight—creating a lovely scene before us. It's really too bad that I forgot one important thing that snow brings.

_Ice_.

It was a little too late when I slipped, bringing Itachi-kun down with me. I can't help but yelp loudly as I hit the ground, Itachi-kun falling on top of me, both our cheeks turning red from the cold.

Or was it the proximity?

"I—I am _so_ sorry, Itachi-kun!" I apologize frantically, attempting to move from under him, but to no avail. I blush even deeper. "Uh, Itachi-kun?"

Much to my surprise, he pushes his lips gently against mind for no longer than a few seconds. The kiss is warm, he tastes like pumpkin and it's the most passionate thing I've ever experience.

When he pulls away and helps me up, I'm fairly certain the pink on my cheeks rivals my hair. "Um, thanks."

"What's with you and falling for ice?" he asks me.

It takes me a second to get the joke and I laugh gently, offering him a little smack to the back of his head and a little smile.

* * *

**It's been a while, has it not? I'm sorry, I've been busy and I'm lazy, too, but here's the thanksgiving chapter and next will be the Christmas chapter and it'll be far out.**

**Please, please review! Perhaps has a Christmas gift? Your reviews always put a smile on my face, even if they're "good" or "ew." lol.**

**Peace. **


End file.
